Philippines Joins the World Conference
by Midsummer Kiss
Summary: Maria Flordeliza Della Castilio Magallanes,The Republic of Philippines, joins the World Conference. What adventures will she embark with her new friends?  Rated T for language.
1. Philippines' Arrival

**Philippines' Arrival**

**Author's Note: Yeahh..so this is the first time I wrote a story and placed it online. I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to review. I don't own the Hetalia characters buy I only own my own version of OCPhilippines. She's portrayed as a young woman just so you know…ENJOY.

* * *

**

There was going to be another World Conference held tomorrow and a new country was going to be introduced. Philippines, the Pearl of the Orient Sea. Philippines was looking out of the taxi cab's window. London was so different compared to her own warm country. It was cold and quite humid in England but it was fun to be in another country. The cab halted in front of a hotel and the driver told her that this was her stop. She paid the driver and he also helped her with her luggage. She looked at the hotel where she will be staying until the conference was going to end.

'Well…I better get some rest for tomorrow's meeting…' She eyed the hotel building before making her way in.

"Hello and Good Afternoon, Miss." The doorman greeted her.

"Ah, Good Afternoon to you too." She smiled and walked to the front desk. "Hello, someone has reserved a room for me…"

"Yes. May I have 2 cards for identification?" The woman spoke in a British accent. Philippines pulled out her passport and a credit card. The woman nodded and called for a bellboy.

"Please, take our guest to room 702." She told the bellboy. "Please enjoy your stay…" The woman smiled at the Asian country. Philippines also smiled and thanked her.

The bellboy had brought her things into the room and she was left to unpack. She looked at the luxurious suite. She made her way to the large windows and gazed at the scenery. The sky was dark and it seemed that it was going to rain, She loved the rain but the rain in England was colder.

'I wonder what is happening back home…' She sighed and glanced back at her suite. 'This suite is probably expensive…I wonder how much my boss decided to pay…'

The Philippines is an archipelago near the Pacific Ocean and she was just below Taiwan. Her economy needed a bit more help from other countries in order to get her economy going. Even though her country was not really that great but her countrymen were very nice. Everyone was hard working and no matter what happens they were always smiling.

Philippines smiled at the thought of her fellow countrymen and the fiestas they would throw. She made her way to her luggage and pulled out her pristine night gown. She made her way to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath.

Dressing in her night gown, Philippines made her way to her bed and lay down. After that long plane ride her jet lag had been kicking in but she needed to get some sleep since the meeting was going to be at 10 in the morning. She closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

~~~*MORNING*~~~

(9:30 AM)

Philippines woke up with a start and blinked twice. She stared at the ceiling and looked to her bedside table, where the clock was. It read 9:30 AM…

"AHH~! I'm going to be late~!" She cried as she threw the covers of her bed aside causing one of her pillows to fall off the bed.

The petite country ran to the bathroom and combed her hair hastily. She returned to her luggage, pulled out her country's national clothes and quickly dressed. She also pulled out 3 of her country's national flower and carefully placed it on the right side of her head. She grabbed a few bills (just in case), her phone, her coat and the suite's key. Once again she glanced at the bedside table's clock.

9:49 AM…

She quickly made her way out of the suite and once she made sure the room was locked, she made a mad dash towards the elevator that…was…closed.

"ARRGHH…Damn it~!" Philippines cursed. She made her way towards the stairs and went down the stairwell. Seven floors is a long way down but she was still determined to get to the World Conference. She skipped some of the steps and she nearly slipped but she was able to get a grip on the railing. She reached the lobby and made a dash out of the hotel. She asked the doorman if there was a cab available since she was in a hurry and he hailed for a cab for the petite nation. She thanked him and instructed the driver where she was going as she was getting in.

"Can you get me there fast? I'm in a hurry." She was sweating but the weather was quite cool today. Damn the nerves.

* * *

A review from the reader is appreciated~! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Papa Spain

**Papa Spain**

**Author's Note: I don't own Hetalia (I wish I did though) but I own my OC!Philippines(You'll need to read this chapter to know her name). Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Ahh~!" Philippines shrieked as she glanced at the building's lobby clock.

9:59 AM…

There was a traffic jam nearby and she, being worried of her tardiness for the conference, told the cab driver that she was going to get off. She handed him the fare and made a dash for the building where the World Conference was being held. She nearly slammed against the glass doors in her hurry but luckily the doorman opened it for her. She walked towards the front desk and asked where the said meeting was held.

"Conference Room 3. It's on the 10th floor, Miss." The man said. She thanked him and made her way to the elevator…

"AH~! Please wait~!" She exclaimed.

"WE'RE ALREADY FULL~!" someone shouted from the elevator and with that the elevator closed with a snap.

'_Arghhhh~! Why do elevators hate me?'_ She screamed internally. She decided to go for the stairs instead and ran up. She was already tired from all the rushing that morning but still was determined to go to the damned meeting. She was able to reach the 10th floor and she was trying to catch her breath and walk at the same time. As she made her way to the said room where the conference was held she felt someone behind her.

"Hey! You!" A voice called out to her.

She turned around and was greeted by a man. He was a brunet with cheerful green eyes, a tanned complexion and a smile on his face. She tilted her head to the side and pointed at herself. The man grinned and he made his way towards her.

"Yes, my dear. I was going to ask where the World Conference was going to be held. Do you have any idea?" He asked. The man had a slight Spanish accent and why did he seem so familiar…is that a tomato in his hand?

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Would you like to go together? I'm also on my way to the World Conference." She smiled at him.

"You look very familiar. Have we met before, Hija?" He asked. He looked at her for a full minute and it was getting quite awkward.

"Uh..Is something wrong?" She asked. This man is looking at her like he was studying her every movement and every detail.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"Are you, by any chance a new country, Hija?" He asked.

"Uh. Yes, I'm a new comer. I represent the Philippines." She introduced herself. The man's eyes widened and he smiled.

'_Why is he smiling like that? He's kinda creeping me out…'_

"PHILIPPINES~! Mi niña~!" He exclaimed and she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. He even twirled her a bit and pinched her cheeks. "It's me your Papa Spain~!"

"WHAA?"

This man…This man in front of her was the man who colonized her for more than three centuries and took great care of her. He was also the man whom she fought tooth and nail to gain her independence for many years…but still…she still looked at him as her affectionate Papa and she was his cute little hija.

"Let me look at you hija." Spain released her from his embrace but held her at arm's length to look at her. He smiled and…were those tears in his eyes?

"Philippines…You-you've grown into a beautiful young woman…" Antonio murmured. "I missed you greatly."

Philippines blushed and smiled softly at her Papa. "Thank you, Papa...I missed you too."

Antonio grinned at her. "My little hija is blushing like a tomato~! MyHija is still cute as ever~! Don't worry you'll be Papa's little girl forever~!" He smothered her into another hug.

'_Ehh…Papa's still affectionate as always…'_

"Ah..Papa, we need to go or we'll be very late for the meeting." She spoke out and Antonio reluctantly released her from his hug. "We'll talk more after the meeting, Papa."

"Alright, Hija. Let's go." Antonio pulled Liza and they made their way to the said Conference Room.

~*~*~HETALIA~*~*~

They came across a two large doors and there was a sign right beside it that said "Welcome to the World Summit Meeting". Antonio was about to open the doors to the Conference Room but there was a sudden tug on his shirt. He glanced at his daughter and he could see that she was quite nervous.

"Pa…Papa?" Philippines squeaked.

"Don't be scared hija." Spain gave her a reassuring smile. "The other countries won't bite."

"But…What if they don't like me?"

"They will like you, Hija. Don't worry…They are nice countries."

Philippines did not say anything and she stared at the large doors. On the other side of those doors were other countries and a majority of them she still hasn't met yet. She glanced at Spain who was patting her back encouragingly and smiling.

"Come, Hija. If the others are mean to you, tell me so I can…_have a talk with them_."

'…_That sounds more of a menacing threat than a normal exchange of pleasantries…'_

"Ah…That won't be necessary, Papa…" She felt a drop of sweat on her forehead and she quickly swiped at it. "I'm sure they will be…pleasant." He made his way towards the large doors.

"I'll go in first so I could announce your arrival to everyone. Alright, Hija?"

Philippines nodded and wiped her now cold sweaty hands on her skirt. "Yes. I'll be waiting outside."

Spain disappeared behind the large doors and Liz could faintly hear different voices in the room reprimanding the Spaniard for being late. Antonio was blaming the traffic jam a few blocks away for making him late.

"But if I was not late I couldn't have met my dear sweet little _Hija_ in the hallway." Spain spoke.

'_He's making me sound like a little girl…'_ Philippines sighed. _'I'm 18 for heaven's sake…'_

"What do you mean your daughter? I thought you only have male colonies" A British accented voice spoke up.

"Ohohoho~~! You had a daughter, _Espagne_?" A French accented voice asked. "Then when can I—err—we meet her?"

"Woah! Woah! Tomato bastard! _You!_ Have a _daughter_ colony?" Another voice spoke out.

'_Was that an Italian accent?'_

"Ahh~ Are you jealous Romano? I still think you're cute~!" Spain cooed. "You're cheeks are like tomatoes~!"

"Stop it you, Bastard!" The person with an Italian accent voice screamed. "Don't touch my cheeks!"

"Anyway, Antonio." The British accented voice interrupted. "_Where is_ your so called daughter?"

"She's waiting behind those large doors."

"WHAT!" It was the French accented voice. "Why don't you let her in already?"

"I was going to introduce her to everyone. She's joining us today and be nice to her! She's quite nervous." Antonio warned.

'_Oh well…so much for acting calm…'_

"Hija~! Why don't you come in and introduce yourself." Antonio's voice called out to her.

Philippines took a deep breath. "Coming Papa…"

She pushed the doors open and entered the large room. She took a few steps forward and glanced at the countries present in the meeting. She saw her Papa sitting beside a scowling brunette and he gave her an encouraging smile.

Philippines smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone, My name is **Maria Flordeliza Magallanes Della Castillio**. I-."

The large doors behind Philippines suddenly barged open and whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by someone who held a hamburger and was shouting …

"THE HERO IS HERE!"

* * *

Hija ~ Daughter

Papa ~ Father

Mi niña ~ My little Girl

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. A review is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading.


	3. America's Intro & Spain's Overprotective

**America's Introduction and Spain's Overprotectiveness**

**Author's Note: Thank You to everyone who reviewed the 2nd Chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so far and I hope to receive more feedbacks from everyone. Again, Hetalia does not belong to me, only my OC!Philippines. ENJOY~!^.^**

* * *

The sudden slamming of doors behind Philippines had startled her and even before the small country was able to move out of the way of the enthusiastic individual who came in late, the said person had crashed into her causing her to fall over the floor with a loud 'thud' and she felt something _wet _and _greasy_ fall on her hair.

"SORRY I'M LATE BUT THE HERO IS HERE~!" A blond man with striking blue eyes exclaimed and then noticed the petite nation sprawled on the floor. "Hey what are you doing?…ACK! MY HAMBURGER!"

The room came to a sudden silence while the late comer mourned for his hamburger. Philippines could feel her face burn both from the fall and embarrassment but she was quite glad her face was covered with her long hair.

"Is she alright, Ve~?" Someone faintly asked and she heard a "Shhh, Italy…She's fine."

'_This was just too embarrassing... God, If you really love me, please take me now…'_ The small nation prayed and silently pushed herself off the floor.

"PHILIPPINES~! HIJAAA~!" Antonio rushed to her side in a flash and helped her up. "Oh mi amado Dios~! Are you hurt, Hija? Let me look at you."

"Huh? Philippines?" The newcomer stared at the nation in Spain's arms before someone smacked a thick folder on his head.

"OWW~! IGGY! DON'T HIT ME! STOP!" He exclaimed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU BLOODY GIT!" The first thing that Philippines noticed about this man was his _huge_ and _thick _eyebrows.

'_Whoa…Those look like HUGE CATERPILLARS...'_ She gaped at the man who was dressed in a brown suit and a paid red tie.

"HAVE YOU NO MANNERS! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT ALFRED!" The man stopped hitting the other nation but continued ranting at the other blond man who was grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

'_Alfred? That name sounds familiar…'_

"Sorry, England…" He laughed sheepishly. "I just didn't see her…"

'_Ohh…so that's England…'_

"_This _is what happens when _Angleterre_ tries to raise _Amérique_ by himself…the outcome is…quite_ sad_" It was another blond who had had spoken in a French accent. He had shoulder length hair, startling blue eyes and a flirtatious smile. He caught Liza looking at him and he winked at her causing her to blush.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG!" England shouted at the blond man near her and Spain. "And for the sake of the new country, FRANCE, stop harassing the poor girl!"

'…_so that philand—err—man is France…'_

"Hija…Let me see your forehead…" Philippine's attention shifted to Antonio when he brushed her hair away from her face as best as he could and frowned at the reddening spot on her forehead. Liza merely flashed a smile at her Papa…He was such a loving parent to her.

"Tell me, Hija. Does it hurt?" He caressed the sore spot and studied Liza's face for any discomfort. Philippines shook her head and patted her Papa's hand away. She released herself from Antonio's arms and touched her forehead.

"I'm fine Papa. I've gotten worse bruises than this…" She told her father reassuringly. "I'll just place some ice on it and it'll be fine…" She felt something on her slip off her hair and unto her back. She tried to smell her hair and she flinched.

'_I just washed my hair and now it smells like a Hamburger from McDonald's …Ewww…'_

Philippines tried to reach whatever was on her back and she felt something warm come in contact with her hand. She pulled back her hand and turned around. The face of the smiling blond man who had knocked her down the ground a minute ago was only a few centimeters from her face.

"Eekk~!" Liza made a surprised sound and she moved back only to stumble on Antonio. She felt Antonio steady her and she was thankful for her father being behind her. "What are you doing!"

"Apologizing... I'm sorry for running into you." The tall blond apologized to her. "Also, Heroes are supposed to help those in need so…_I'll be YOUR hero…Sinta_ …" He grinned at her.

"A-ano!" Philippine's eyes grew large at the endearment and she felt her face heat up.

'_How does he know my language! The only countries that ever bothered to learn my language was Spain and—"_

"I am warning you, América…" Antonio growled and she felt his hands grip her shoulders. She noticed that England, France and the other countries were staring at them; the scene had caught their interest.

'_Someone help me?Anyone?'_

"This is getting good…" A young woman giggled into her hand as she held something looking like a video camera in her hand other hand.

'…_What? A V-Video Camera!'_

"Elizaveta, What are you doing?" A man hissed at the woman beside him.

"Taping of course~! Ever since the new country came today there had been so much drama…I. NEED. IT. ON. TAPE." The woman named Elizaveta returned to tapping the scene.

"You really need to stop doing these unladylike—"

"Sshhhhhhh!" Everyone hushed the aristocrat-looking man who slumped back into his seat.

'_Well…so much for hoping…'_

Philippine's felt someone grab her hand and she looked at the blond in front of her who was clasping her hand tightly.

"Heh?" came the ever clever response from the petite nation.

"Don't you remember me, Liza?" He was looking a bit upset and his blue eyes looked a bit sad. "It's me. Ame—"

Liza felt her Papa pull her away from the other man but the blond held onto her hand. She looked at her Papa and she saw that Antonio was furious. She had seen that face before and she knows that there will be a fight coming between the two men.

"Don't you _DARE _touch mi Hija…" the Spaniard growled and continued to glare at the American.

'_Oh dear…'_

* * *

Mi amado Dio s ~ My dear God

Sinta ~ (Lose Translation) My Love/ Darling

Ano ~ What

Mi Hija ~ My daughter

* * *

Thank You for Reading. A review/ feedback is highly appreciated.


	4. Cute 'Liza' Charm

**Cute 'Liza' Charm**

Author's Note: Hetalia does not belong to me (Pfftt..I wish…)only my OC! Maria Flordeliza Magallanes Della Castilio (aka: Philippines). Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy~!:D

* * *

'_I feel like I'm on one of those soap operas back home…'_ Liza glanced between the two men.

Her Papa and Alfred have been glaring at each other for quite a while now. The petite nation was the only thing that was preventing the Spaniard and American from beating the crap of each other. It seemed that no country is even _attempting_ to separate the two men and help her.

'…_Wait…doesn't Papa have a thing for **cute** things?'_ Liza thought for a moment and grinned. _"I can always convince Alfred anyway so this will be easy'_

"Alfred?" Liza asked sweetly and the American looked at the small nation and faintly blushed.

Philippines' chocolate orbs were two times larger than they usually were, her bottom lip was jutting out and she was fingering the cross that she wore around her neck with both hands. Plus, she had that 'please-stop-fighting-and-let's-get-along face' which was too hard to ignore.

"Stop looking at me like that, Liza…" the American glanced at the floor to hide his blush. _'…Too…cute…_'

"Papa?" Antonio's attention moved to his daughter who turned to face him and he _nearly_ got a nosebleed at what he saw…

"H-Hija?" Antonio stuttered and felt something flowing down from his nose. The Spaniard placed a hand in front of his nose and started talking rapidly in his language. The former colony only heard "…Así que ... linda… Mi hija es tan adorable…"

"Are you alright Papa?" Philippines grinned internally for successfully evading a physical fight between the two nations. Liza tilted her head to one side cutely and threw Antonio a concerned look. "Are you sure Papa? You look flustered…and your nose is bleeding" Philippines pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to her father.

"T-thank you, Hija…I-I just need a seat…" Antonio took the handkerchief and reassured his daughter. Antonio staggered back to his empty seat beside the brunette who was smirking at him and calling him a 'bastard'. Alfred remained where he was and smiled at his old colony and Liza glared at the American due to annoyance. Liza was pretty sure _she did not_ even look intimidating at all. She felt the greasy hamburger pattie slide down to the floor and there were still some pieces of onions, lettuce and pickles in her hair.

"Hey~! Liza." The superpower grinned at the smaller nation and leaned down towards her. The smaller nation crossed her arms and glared harder at the taller nation that both rescued and colonized her. "Doesn't the hero get a thank you kiss from the damsel?"

"…No…" Maria Flordeliza narrowed her eyes in annoyance and her patience was wearing thin already.

"Aww...come on, Liza~~! Right here would be fine." The blond pointed at his right cheek which he angled towards her.

Liza glanced at the other nations and had noticed that all eyes were still on them making her cheeks to faintly redden in embarrassment. She was sure that Alfred and her banter was heard by everyone in the room since it was deathly quiet and the girl whose name was Elizaveta was _still _rolling.

'_Can you people stop staring at meee~?'_

"Alfred, Can you _**PLEASE**_ stop harassing me?.. and stop calling me 'darling' or 'damsel in distress'?" Liza quietly hissed. "Stop causing a scene... **Or else I'll have Papa do away with you**." America straightened up and Philippines had the pleasure of seeing the superpower's grin disappear and a horrified expression take its place.

"Wait w-what?" The American asked and made a move to grab his former colony's hand but Liza moved away. "You mean _the_ promise? _**YOU CAN'T**_! I don't want to die yet!" He took a step towards the small nation.

"Oh but I can… ." She taunted him. "Remember what Papa told you?" The small nation smirked

Liza had learned in the past that the United States of America was utterly scared of Spain. The superpower _might _have won the war between him and her father and had bought her for a measly $20 million dollars but the truth was Alfred was _**absolutely **_terrified of Antonio. Before Antonio left he had told the American what the consequence was if he ever neglected his beloved Hija…

~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~

Antonio narrowed his eyes at the American in front of him and leaned towards the blond menacingly. "I _swear_ upon my life that I will _personally destroy_ your vital regions and bind your limbs and get a horse to drag you through a muddy road full of thorns and sharp rocks if you don't take good care of my daughter…"

Alfred F. Jones' face had been the perfect picture of horror and he looked so small compared to Antonio who lost the war against him. The American gulped loudly and nodded wordlessly.

"Good…"

'_Let him forget, Let him forget, Let him forget…'_ Alfred chanted in his head.

Antonio turned away to leave but stopped and glanced at the blond again. "Oh…and America? I'm a man who keeps his word…"

~*~*~PRESENT TIME~*~*~

"…No…No…" Alfred shuddered at the memory of Spain threating him and he nodded half-heartedly. "Alright. I'll stop…" Philippines smirked at the American knowing that he had given up. "But—"

Alfred quickly pecked Liza on her cheek before she could process what he had done and winked at the smaller nation. "It's still nice to you so, Liza~"

There had been whistles, gasps, squeals and an angry shout from Antonio as the superpower walked away from the flabbergasted nation. Alfred looked smug as he took a seat between two men man whom Liza suspected as England and France. Liza shook her head at the American's persistence and faintly smiled since Alfred was still the caring boss that he was.

' _He's still the same reckless, silly Alfred…'_ She thought while she made her way towards England who was in charge of the meeting.

"Excuse me, England?" She asked the blond with piercing green eyes tentatively.

The Englishman glanced at her. "Yes?"

"Uhmm…Sorry to interrupt, but can I be excused for a moment?" Philippines motioned towards her head—her hair to be exact—which had bits of lettuce, onions and pickles. One of the things that Maria Flordeliza _cannot_ stand was being untidy in the presence of others.

"Ah.." The Brit grew flustered. "I'm apologize for America's—"

"No, no…I'm quite used to his antics…" Philippines reassured. "I know he's quite a handful…"

"Sure, my dear…"England stood up and called the nations' attention. " We'll have a short break and everyone must be back in 15 minutes. Also, we will continue with the meeting—" The Brit turned his head to glare at the American who was busy texting. "—without any more interruptions. Is that clear?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' and most of the countries smiled or welcomed Philippines to the meeting as made their way out of the room. Philippines was about to make her way out but her attention was caught by someone who seemed familiar to her.

"Oh hello there, aru~"

* * *

"…Así que ... linda… Mi hija es tan adorable…" ~ "... So ... cute ... My daughter is so adorable ..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. A review is appreciated. ^.^**


	5. Meeting China & Russia

**Meeting China and Russia**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter~! I'm sorry about not being able to post the 4th chapter earlier because I had to change some things multiple times also my 5th chapter sorta merged with the previous chapter so I had to cut the story short. (Sorry, again...) Anyway, the 5th chapter is finally up~! I hope you guys enjoy it~! Again...HETALIA is NOT MINE (Awww...) but my OC: Liza is~! (YAY~!)**

* * *

The Chinese man that approached the small nation was carrying what seemed to be a small panda and introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Philippines. I am Wang Yao the embodiment of China, aru~" The said man had long dark hair and was tied to a ponytail. He wore a green Chinese accented jacket with yellow pants and was carrying a panda. "We have met a long time ago…it was before Spain colonized you… but I'm sure you already forgot, aru~"

Philippines shook hands with the older man. "It's nice to meet you, Kuya Yao. I am Maria Flordeliza. You may call me Liza for short…"

The older man titled his head in confusion. "Kuya? Aru~"

Philippines smiled. "Oh…Kuya means older brother in my language. It's a sign of respect for those who are older. May I call you Kuya? If you don't mind?"

"Oh yes, aru…" The Chinese man exclaimed brightly. He smiled widely at the younger nation in front of him. He was very happy that someone younger than him had actually looked up and referred to him as an elder brother. "You're very much welcome to call me your big brother, Liza. Have you met the others yet?"

Liza shook her head. "No…not yet. .."She glanced at the floor. "You see…I'm quite nervous and shy when it comes to meeting others." She lifted her brown orbs and grinned. "…But I'm sure that I'll get along with everyone and at the same time strengthen my ties with them."

'_Ayaahh…She's so adorable…'_ Wang Yao patted her on the head and smiled affectionately at his younger sister. _'She also called me Older Brother too…'_

"They are pleasant people and I'm certain they will be nice to you." Wang Yao glanced at the large clock that was positioned by the wall near the podium. Only 5 minutes have passed by and they still had plenty of time to get to know each other. "Would you like to eat with me?"

'_I could share some of my Chinese cuisine with her…'_ Yao thought happily.

"Err… Sorry, Kuya Yao, but I need to be excused." Philippines called China's attention to her. "I need to clean up before the break ends."

"Oh…of course…Sorry for taking your time. I didn't realize…" Yao's smile fell a bit as he apologized. He was a bit sad that his younger sister could not have a taste of his cooking. She was the only one who seemed willing enough to eat his cooking today.

"It's fine, Kuya. ..Maybe we could eat together another time…" Philippines patted Yao's hand comfortingly. "I got to go…Thank you for being nice to me and I'm very glad to meet you. I'll see you later."

"Alright. I'm looking forward to it, aru~" Yao smiled widely.

Philippines waved goodbye to her Kuya Yao and made her way out of the conference room. She saw the sign that had an arrow and was saying 'to the comfort room' and made her way down the hallway. She made a few turns and continued walking.

"I'm pretty sure the comfort room's this way…" Liza made another turn in the hallway and she was greeted by a dead end. "W-what? A dead end?"

'_Maybe I made a wrong turn…'_ The petite nation returned to the previous hallway and retraced her steps. _'This building can't be very big, right?...'_

~*~*~AFTER 5 MINUTES~*~*~

"W-WHERE AM I?" Liza whimpered. The small nation had been walking around the halls aimlessly for the past five minutes and there had been no sign of anyone in the hallway. "I'm Lost…" She concluded and sighed helplessly.

'_Well…Someone's bound to notice that I'm missing if I don't come to the meeting..'_ Philippines sharply turned to another corner and collided with someone and she fell on rear.

"Oww~~"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't see you." A thick accented voice apologized. "Are you alright?"

Liza looked up to who was the owner of the voice. She was greeted by a very tall man who had violet eyes, light blond hair and was dressed in a long tan coat with a long scarf wrapped around his neck. What startled her most was his really, really thick accent. He was extending his hand towards her to help her up.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Liza stuttered and faintly blushed as the very tall man pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you, erm…"

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski…Others call me Russia, da~" The Russian smiled down at the nation with child-like innocence.

'_Wow~! This is Russia? He seems nice…He's so tall and what's with his smile…It's kinda creepy…'_

"Nice to meet you, Ivan." The smaller nation smiled brightly. "I'm the Philippines. You can call me Flordeliza or just Liza for short." Liza stuck her hand out for a handshake and Ivan enclosed her small hand in his large one.

"Ahh…the new country that joined the conference today, da~" Ivan nodded his head and suddenly tightened his grip on the smaller nation's hand. "You along with Spain and America were quite entertaining in the conference… You are interesting, Liza. Would you like to become one with Russia, da~?"

'_Ahh~! I take it back! Nakakatakot siya!'_ Philippines could see the mysterious glint in the Russian's eyes and he had a dark aura that suddenly surrounded him. The aura coming from Ivan was so suffocating that poor Liza had to tug her hand out of the Russian's grip.

"Ehh…N-no thank you…" Liza retreated two steps back and Ivan frowned a bit when the small nation declined his offer.

"…Alright then but the offer still stands, da~…" Ivan smiled his creepy smile again and Liza had to prevent herself from shuddering. "Anyway, Why are you here, Liza?"

Philippines blushed faintly with embarrassment at the question.

'_What am I supposed to say? "Oh…I got lost trying to find the ladies' comfort room"? That sound's really __**really **__pathetic.'_

The smaller nation glanced at the floor and muttered unintelligibly,

"Da~? I didn't quite hear you~" Ivan leaned closer to Liza.

"I..uhmm…got lost while I was searching for the women's comfort room to clean up…" Philippines replied. Ivan chuckled and smiled at her.

'_I knew it! I shouldn't have said that…nakakahiya naman nito…'_ Liza glared at the floor and her face was a bit flushed. She felt a pat on her head and she looked up to find the Russian smiling.

"I understand, da~" Ivan spoke thoughtfully. "The ladies' comfort room is only a few turns from this hallway. Would you like me to accompany you, da~?" The tall nation offered.

"Really? You would? Thank you, Ivan." Philippines smiled brightly at the blond. Ivan nodded and motioned for her to walk beside him as the made their way. The two countries conversed animatedly about how different their cultures are and did not notice that someone had been watching them. As soon as the two countries turned to another hallway a young woman had long platinum blond hair that wore a long navy blue dress, a large white ribbon on top of her head and was brandishing a very _very_ sharp knife.

"Brother will marry me and me only. I will destroy whoever stands in my way…" She smiled sadistically and caressed her knife. "Watch out, Li~za~…"

* * *

"Nakakatakot siya!" ~ " He's Scary!"

"Nakakahiya naman nito" ~ "This is so embarrassing"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. A review is appreciated. ^.^**


	6. She wants to marry her brother!

**She wants to marry her brother!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews guys~! I appreciate it~! I'm also glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far. I apologize for not posting earlier since school is quite demanding. Please don't hesitate to ask a question or leave a review since I want to satisfy you guys. Again Hetalia is NOT mine...on Liza. ENJOY~!**

* * *

The walk to the ladies comfort room was a short one and once the two nations arrived, Philippines thanked her new friend profusely for both helping and accommodating her.

"Thank you for coming with me, Ivan." Liza thanked her companion again then offered him a giggle and a childish smile. "If it wasn't for you I would still be lost!"

The Russian chuckled amusedly and patted the smaller nation's head affectionately. "You're welcome, Liza." He smiled at the younger nation fondly.

'_Liza is such a cute and nice girl… I wish she was my younger sister instead of Natalia ~da'_ the larger country thought internally.

"I wish Natalia would act a bit like you ~da..." The taller nation voiced out and glanced down at the shorter nation. "Do you want me to wait for you, da~?"

The smaller nation shook her head. "It's fine, Ivan. I don't want to keep you from waiting and I certainly don't want you to be late for the meeting. Thank you for the offer though."

The Russian nodded and touched his scarf. "Alright, Just watch out for my younger sister, Natalia, She is quite violent and scary~da... " The younger nation nodded. Ivan was about to take his leave when Liza called out to him.

"Sorry, Ivan but can you tell me how to get to the conference room?" Philippines asked timidly. She didn't want to get lost in the hallways again or be late for the meeting because that would be a bad impression on the other nations.

"Just take a left from this hallway, then a right turn, then another right and walk straight ahead. It's quite easy, da~" Ivan glanced at the embodiment of Philippines who was ticking off the number of directions with her fingers.

"So?...A Left, two right turns and then go straight?" Liza asked for confirmation and she was rewarded with a nod from the Russian. "Alright. Thank you again, Ivan." Liza waved at the larger nation who was leaving.

The petite nation entered the washroom and went directly to inspecting her reflection. She looked at the mirror and she sighed when she saw bits of pickles and onions stuck to her hair which was also sticking out. Maria Flordeliza went directly to cleaning herself up and released her hair from its bun. She took out the contents of Alfred's burger and ran a tanned hand through her long wavy tresses.

'_So far the nations I've met have been quite nice to me.'_ The petite nation smiled blissfully and closed her eyes for a second or two. _'This is great! If this keeps up I'll be able to strengthen our ties and-'_

Liza was never able to finish the train of thought when she glanced at the mirror and met the image of someone behind her who was carrying a large _knife_. It was a girl who looked a bit older than her, She had a large white ribbon adorning the top of her head which was a platinum blond and the said girl wore a long navy blue dress and an apron. The small nation could only see the cruel smile the girl was wearing since her eyes was partially covered with her long hair. Philippines' eyes widened in fear and stepped away from the girl and she felt her throat constrict which hindered her from screaming out loud.

The Philippines is a country that strongly believes in the supernatural and there are many places in the country that are haunted so Liza is easily frightened by these things. The girl was emitting a dark aura and that was enough to convince the petite nation that she was a ghost.

'_MULTO! THERE'S A GHOST HAUNTING THE WASHROOM!'_ Liza immediately started praying for the, in Liza's opinion: _FRIGHTENING_, poor soul. Liza was shaking with fear and glanced at the girl….She was _STILL_ there!

"Li~za~" the blond sang and took a step towards the cowering nation.

"STOP! STOP! Don't come near me!" The smaller nation had found her voice and was now screaming in fear.

'_DIYOS KO! DIYOS KO! I'm going to die! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO D-!'_

"Brother is mine." The girl took out her knife and stalked towards Liza. "I shall be the one to marry Brother! I'm the only one who shall become on with Russia!"

"I'M GONNA D-! Wait! _**WHAT!**_ " Liza was about to start bawling when she heard the girl say something along the lines of brother and Russia. "You're not a ghost? Who are you?"

The girl halted and pointed her knife towards Liza. "I am Natalia Arlovskaya, the embodiment of the Belarus." Philippines's eyes widened in realization and remembered Ivan's advice.

'_This is Ivan's younger sister? The creepy aura must run in the family…'_ Liza took a step back and Natalia advanced towards her slowly. Liza's mind was in totally chaos and she did not want to deal with Ivan's crazy and vicious sister at all.

"WAIT! WAIT! I don't even want to marry your brother!" The small nation glanced at the girl's sharp weapon and swallowed loudly. "He's just a FRIEND! _A FRIEND_!"

"You are still a threat to me and my brother!" The blond was only a few steps away from Liza. "I _should_ kill you."

"Err..You mean '_My brother and I'_…" Philippines corrected and the nation screamed when Belarus' knife was only a few inches in front of her nose. "NO! NO! You got it _all _wrong!" Liza tried to reason out. "I'm _not_ on romantic terms with your brother!"

"LIER!" Natalia launched towards the petite nation and Liza shrieked. The knife barely missed the nation's head and Philippines scrambled away from the other girl. Liza ran to the door and twisted the knob around.

'_IT'S LOCKED!'_ The smaller nation turned around faced the crazy blond girl. _'I don't stand a chance against this girl. Maybe I can reason myself out…Wait! Doesn't she want to marry Ivan?...'_ Philippines stood straight, looked unwaveringly into Natalia's eyes. The blond was close to hearing range so Liza spoke out.

'_I'm sorry, Ivan…I just don't want to die yet…'_

"If you continue to act in such an unladylike manner, you will never capture your brother's attention. Thus, you lower your chances of marrying him." Philippines pointed out and had the satisfaction of Natalia halting in her advances. The Belarusian scowled at the smaller nation in front of her.

"My brother will still marry me even if I do not act like a lady!" The blond growled.

"But…Don't you want to please your brother by at least acting like a lady?" Philippines crossed her small arms across her chest. "I conversed with your brother and he had mentioned that he likes _women who have manners_ that to a lady's." By this time Natalia seemed more interested in what Liza was saying and had forgotten her murderous intent.

"A lady?" Natalia asked. "Brother likes lady-like women?" Philippines nodded her head.

"I would give you some advice but you seem on intent on killing me… ~" The petite nation shrugged. "Even if you kill me I'm pretty sure your brother _**will not**_ marry you."

The Belarusian glared hard at the floor for a minute and murmured something and Liza heard her name.

"What did you say, Natalia? I can't hear you."

"I said can you teach me to be lady-like?" Natalia asked still looking at the floor. "I want brother to be attracted to _only me_ and I want him to be _happy _when I marry him…"

'_Salamat sa Diyos…She forgot about killing me…'_ Philippines thought

Liza grinned at the blond. "Umm…, Alright…" She pointed at the knife that the older girl was holding. "You should _lose the knife_ since ladies do not carry knives around… You should be nice to others and stop being aggressive." Philippines observed the older girl and noticed that she was scowling. "Oh yeah…You should smile. You look very pretty and I'm sure your brother would like you more if you _smiled_."

"Smile?" The blond murmured to herself then looked at the smaller nation. "Will brother marry me if I'm nicer and smile more often?"

Philippines nodded and_ boldly_ walked up to Natalia and patted her shoulder. "Yes. I'm pretty sure your brother will—err-like you more." Philippines couldn't say _marry_ because that would be betraying Ivan and it just felt weird saying that his sister was going to marry him.

Natalia nodded and hid her knife within her dress. She cracked a smile at the smaller nation whom she was threatening a few moments ago and this surprised Liza since Natalia looked like an angel and not like a murder.

"May I have your name?" The Belarusian asked. "I want to thank you properly and also apologise for my behaviour." The blond extended her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Maria Flordeliza Magallanes Della Castilio. You can call me Liza for short." Liza clasped the out stretched hand and shook it. "I represent the Philippines."

"Thank you again for giving me advice." Natalia spoke. "I can now make big brother fall for me…" Again, that scary face was back and Philippines shook her head.

"Well…I'm happy that you're happy." Liza offered a smile to Natalia. "Uhmm..Can you tell me what time it is?"

"I think the meeting should be starting soon." The Belarusian replied. Philippines glanced at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her hair was in total disarray plus her baro 't saya was wrinkled due to her moving around too much.

'_Mahuhuli naman ako …and it's my first day too…'_ the petite nation sighed helplessly. _'Who knew that attending the Conference could be so stressful and tiring…' _She sighed again.

"Is there a problem?" the blond asked the smaller girl who in turn shook her head.

"No. No. Everything's fine~" Liza hid her disappointed frown with a smile. "You should go on without me."

"I could wait for you…I am in debt to you anyway." Natalia leaned back against the comfort room's tiled walls and she made a shooing motion. "Take your time."

"Are you sure?" By this time Liza had already twisted her hair back into its messy bun was fixing her clothes. "You might be late because-"

"It's fine." The Belarusian interrupted .The smaller nation was still adorning the three small flowers in her hair and once done the Filipina took a step back and observed her appearance.

"I'm done. Salamat, Natalia~" Liza thanked Natalia in her language and grinned. "I appreciate it."

The blond blushed a bit due to the amount of gratitude the smaller nation was showering her. "I-It's no problem. Let's go." With that the two female nations left the comfort room and made their way to the Conference room.

* * *

MULTO! ~ GHOST!

DIYOS KO! ~ OH MY GOD!

Salamat sa Diyos ~ Thank God

Mahuhuli naman ako ~ I'm going to be late again.

Salamat ~ Thank You

* * *

**A review is appreciated. THANK YOU FOR READING. ^.^**


	7. I DO NOT Bloody like her!

**I _DO NOT_ bloody like her!**

**Author's Note: Hello again~!(^.^)I thank everyone who had commented on this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I appreciate my readers! And also, I apologize for not updating for quite a while because my friend and I are planning a collaborating fanfic which (might be published soon.) and school is quite demanding nowadays. ****Please don't hesitate to ask a question or leave a review since I want to satisfy you guys. Again Hetalia is NOT mine...(I'm so tired of making these disclaimers but ohh well...) I only own Liza. ENJOY~!** ^.^

* * *

After the fifteen minute break the countries had returned to the conference room and were already settled in their assigned chairs. England was about to start the meeting when he had noticed that there were three empty seats. He scowled and his thick eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He already wasted enough time waiting for the countries to file in and take their respective seats now he has to wait for the late-comers. Also Spain's pretty daughter, Philippines, still had to introduce herself properly.

'_Speaking of her… Where is she?'_ Arthur looked around and noticed that the female nation was not present. He finally found the missing nation's father, the Spaniard was seated a few feet away from the podium where Arthur was presently standing. "Antonio! Have you seen Philippines?"

Antonio, who stopped poking Romano's cheeks, raised his eyebrows at the Brit. "What? _Mi Hija_? I haven't seen her but I'm sure she' just running a bit late." The Spaniard went back to poking Romano's cheeks, to the irritation of the said Italian. "Romano, your cheeks are like churros!" Antonio exclaimed.

"GOD DAMNIT YOU BASTARD! _STOP. BOTHERING. ME.!"_ Romano shouted but the Spaniard kept smiling and cooing over his cheeks. "LEAVE MY CHEEKS ALONE!"

England ignored the two idiots and searched for a certain American. Arthur knew that Alfred had a close relationship with Liza and he was pretty sure that the American would know the whereabouts of the pretty female nation.

...Ok… Arthur _had_ to admit that Liza had changed over the past centuries, She was once a cute little nation and now had grown into a beautiful young woman. The way she carried herself was graceful, Her long raven locks framed her angelic face, those large innocent-looking brown eyes stayed, and she still had that beautiful smile she graces everyone with…She was just appealing to him…_very_ appealing.

Arthur stopped mid stride and face palmed. _'No. No. NO. What the bloody hell am I thinking!_ _I sound like a creep…'_ He groaned inwardly. _'Antonio will have my head if he knew I like his daughter.' _Arthur spotted Alfred who was devouring one of his burgers at a very fast pace. The embodiment of Britain had a look of disgust plastered on his face as he made his way towards the American.

'_I should tell the idiot to stop eating those repulsive things…'_ Arthur thought and then another came to his mind. _'I maybe I should send him some of my delightful scones.'_ The Brit smiled creepily then it disappeared when Alfred noticed him.

"'Ay, Arth'r!" The former colony grinned while chewing. "Whut do ya need?" Alfred finished his burger, took out another out of nowhere and made a grab for his extra-large shake. "You want a burger? I have lots!" The American handed his former care taker another burger, that came from nowhere, and the Brit only shook his head.

"I'm not here for your_ horrible _burger, Alfred." The taller blond glared at the Brit for insulting his beloved burger. The former colony cradled the said food _protectively _and pointed at his former caretaker accusingly.

"HEY! My burgers are _perfectly _fine and they taste good!" Alfred argued. "I'm _absolutely_ sure they taste better than the tasteless trash you call scones!" France overheard and nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with America, England. Your scones are worse than the food homeless dogs eat." The Frenchman snickered and tossed his hair to the side.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The Brit made a fist towards the two blonds and his face turned a dark shade of red. "FOR _YOUR_ BLOODY INFORMATION, I CAN COOK AS WELL AS YOU, FROG!" This time he pointed at the American who munched on his burger angrily. ".. AND MY SCONES ARE _BETTER_ THAN THAT UNHEALTHY GARBAGE YOU EAT!" The shorter blond with furry eyebrows had momentarily forgotten about the three missing nations and engaged in a word fight with his former colony.

"OH YEAH!" This time American stood up and glared down at the shorter man while France shrugged off the insult since he was quite used to it. Sapphire glared into Emerald orbs for a whole minute and all the nations who were present could feel the intense auras coming from both men.

"Ve~! Germany, hide me!" Italy whimpered as he hid behind the tall muscular man's chair. The German ran his hand through his neat blond hair, sighed at the brewing fight and murmured something about arguments and idiots.

Alfred was about to open his mouth to insult England's culinary skills but the doors to the room opened and revealed Russia who was smiling innocently. Alfred's eyes widened and took a step back as Ivan noticed and approached Arthur and him. The tall Russian might look angelic but once he was angered, everyone can feel the menacing aura that he emitted but this time Ivan just wanted to join a fight since he liked violence—actually that's an understatement—he l_oves_ violence so much that he will jump into _every_ opportunity to join in a fight. Ivan Braginski just looked at both America and England expectantly then smiled.

"What's going on, da~?" Ivan asked. "Is there a fight, da~?" The said Russian took out his steel pipe and smiled his famous creepy smile. "Can I join, da~?"

The two blonds shook their heads vigorously at the same time and England waved his hands in front of him. "N-no! We weren't fighting! We were just in a-a—" The Brit looked at the American for help.

"A-a debate…Yeah! A debate about—" The American glanced everywhere and saw his burgers. "-about **FOOD**!" Alfred supplied. "No fight here!" The bespectacled blond rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

Ivan lowered his weapon and frowned. "This is no fun, da~" The said Russian quietly made his way towards his assigned seat and settled down. Alfred gave a sigh of relief and unwrapped another of his burgers. Arthur cleared his throat in order to get the American's attention.

"Alfred. Have you seen Philippines?" The Englishman asked. The burger stopped halfway from Alfred's awaiting mouth and the said American lowered his burger down.

"Uhmm…no…I haven't seen her. The last time I saw her was about fifteen minutes ago." One of the American's eyebrows rose. "Why? What about Liza?" Alfred took a bite from his hamburger while the Bri ignored his question.

Arthur left Alfred and made his way up the podium again. He poked the microphone to see if it was working and when he was satisfied he called the entire nation's attention.

"Everyone, it seems that Philippines is missing along with-…" Arthur was interrupted by a certain Spaniard and American.

America spitted out his drink and stood up. "WHAT! LIZAS'S DISAPPEARED!" His eyes widened in shock. "B-BUT! SHE ONLY WENT TO FIX HERSELF!"

"WHAT TO YOU MEAN, MI HIJA'S MISSING!" Antonio slammed his hands on the desk scattering his documets. "OH MI AMADO DIYOS! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HER! MI HIJAAAA~~~!" By this time the Spaniard was wailing in his language and clinging to Romano. "ROMANOO~~! MI HIJA DE DESAPARECIDOS! USTED PUEDE SER EL SIGUIENTE!"

"GET YOUR HANDS _OFF_ ME!" Romano glowered and tried to push away the crying nation but Spain just wouldn't budge. Romano sighed and glared at England. "You better find that girl or I swear to God I'll-.." the string of words that came out of Romano's mouth were all Italian possibly curses.

'_Ughh…my bloody head hurts…'_ Arthur massaged his temples in a vain attempt to stop the coming could feel the first migraine coming and he gritted his teeth. China had also voiced out his own concern about his little sister along with the American and Spaniard. Arthur was about to curse but then Ivan spoke out loud.

"Has anyone seen Natalia?~da?" He asked his fellow nations and he received 'no's. The Russian looked at the Englishman and said. "I brought Liza to the comfort room because she got lost and I left her there..." The Russian smiled innocently, instantly everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. Alfred's face was a mask of horror and shock, Yao raised an eyebrow at the taller nation and Antonio stopped wailing and looked at Ivan. Arthur was about to ask the Russian where he last saw the female nation when Alfred stood up along with Antonio and shouted.

"W-WHERE IS MI HIJA~!" The Spaniard shouted and glared at the Russian. "YOU _DID NOT_ BECOME ONE WITH HER, DID YOU~!"

"WHAT DID YOU _DO_ TO HER, YOU COMMIE BASTARD!" The United States of America pointed an accusing finger at the taller nation.

"HE'S NOT A COMMUNIST ANYOMRE!" Arthur along with some other sane nations shouted at the blond spectacled man. _'BLOODY HELL! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE GET IT THROUGH HI THICK HEAD!'_

Ivan was about to reply to both of men who were glaring at him but the doors opened and it revealed two female nations. Belarus was glaring at everyone as always and Philippines was behind her, smiling nervously. The two approached the circle of nations, Liza bowed and this surprised everyone.

'_What is she-?'_

"I apologize for Ms. Belarus' and my tardiness. I got lost in the hallways and she helped me find the way back to the conference room. I apologize again." Liza stood up straight, leaned towards Natalia and spoke in a whisper. "I'll speak with you soon, Kay?"

Natalia nodded and grinned at the tanned nation, much to the astonishment of everyone. The embodiment of Belarus made her way to her seat without a word and left Philippines alone.

'_What! Since when were Belarus and the Philippines friends?' _Arthur thought_. 'Must be Liza's charm… Well...She __**is **__quite the woman…'_ England started smiling like an idiot then stopped when he realized what he was doing. _'Idiot! Stop thinking about her!' _Arthur was about to open his mouth when Antonio and Alfred bounced off their seats and made their way towards Liza who cringed as she saw them.

'_Oh CRA*' _ Liza thought when she saw her Papa and Alfred run towards her then she saw someone who she recognized and the nation smiled at her.

"LIZAAA~~" Alfred sang with open arms as he made his way to the tanned nation.

"MI HIJAAA~~~" Antonio was carrying a tomato and his eyes were tearing up at the sight of his daughter.

Liza recoiled at the two nations who were running towards her and somehow dodged their hugs. She passed by them without giving them another glance and sat beside her friend. He had short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. He was also dressed in a white and navy blue hanbok with long oversized sleeves.

"Hi, Yong Soo~!" She greeted him happily. "It's been a while,no?"

The Korean's face lit up and hugged her as a greeting. "Philippines! Maria-Ohini!(*) I haven't seen you in sooo~~ long!" He released her from his hug and the two started chatting.

America was sporting a crestfallen expression as he made his way to his seat since he didn't get a hug or a mere 'hello' from his former charge and Spain was in a corner emitting a depressing aura since his _hija _apparently forgot about him. Arthur cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Ok…Why don't we start the meeting now." He glanced at Liza and faintly blushed since she was staring at him intently with her big innocent brown eyes. "T-the Republic of the P-Philippines shall make her i-introduction…" Arthur quickly left the podium, sat on his seat and glared at his fisted hands while Philippines made her way to the podium. France had noticed his rival's faint blush and chuckled.

"Ohohoho~~! It's seems that _Angleterre_ has a little crush, oui?" He teased the Brit.

"NO! I do not you, bloody frog!" Arthur whispered angrily as he blushed harder and tried to smack the Frenchman but sadly missed.

"Ohohohoo~! Keep telling yourself that Arthur…" Francis smiled knowingly.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mi Hija ~ My Daughter

"OH MI DIYOS!" ~ "OH MY GOD!"

"MI HIJA HA DESAPARECIDOS! USTED PUEDE SER EL SIGUIENTE!" ~ "MY DAUGTHER HAS GONE MISSING! YOU COULD BE NEXT!"

(*) Maria-Ohini! ~ I found that 'Ohini' means older sister in Korean. (Note that is actually younger than Liza. He's around 15)

Angleterre ~ England

* * *

**To anyone who's wondering "Why S. Korea?" well...I know for a FACT FILIPINOS LOVE KOREAN DRAMAS~! AND THERE ARE ALSO ALOT OF KOREANS THAT VISIT THE PHILIPPINES FOR I-DON'T-KNOW-REASONS...(^.^)".Anyway~! Thank You to my readers and a review is appreciated ~!^.^**


	8. She's just AWESOME like THAT

**She is just AWESOME like THAT**

**Author's note: Hiii~! Forgive me for not being able to update sooner~! I didn't have enough time to write down this chapter in my notes because I got sick and my schedule was packed this week. I apologize to my readers at the lateness and not being able to grant your wishes on some of the character's appearance but don't worry I'll try my best to do fit it all in the future chapters. School is taking it's toll on me and I'm getting kinda sick these days explaining why I don't update often anymore...Again I apologize...(I feel really, REALLY guilty right now...T.T") Anyway, Hetalia does not belong to me only Liza. ENJOY~!**

* * *

The small nation could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she made her way up the podium. Liza reached the stand and she fixed the cue cards she had in her small hands. She glanced at the large crowd of nations, who had focused their entire attention on her, and back down to her cue cards.

'_Ok…I can do this. I CAN DO THIS.'_ Philippines chanted internally and allowed herself to take a calming breath. _'It's going to be fine.'_

"H-hello?" Liza's voice went an octave higher and she flushed darkly. She felt embarrassed so she stole a glance at her father for support. Her father gave her a smile that said '_Go on…It's all ok..'_ She glanced at Alfred who grinned and gave her thumbs up. The small nation regained a bit of confidence and decided to start over again. Philippines cleared her throat, flashed everyone her sweet smile and began her short introduction.

"I would like to thank each and every nation in this room for inviting me in today's World Conference. To those who don't know me, I am Maria Flordeliza Magallanes Della Castillio, the representation of the Republic of Philippines." Liza grew more confident with every word she spoke, she stood tall and her smile widened." It is such an honour for me to be able to attend this important meeting and to be able to voice out my own opinions while in the presence of many pleasant and wonderful countries. I hope we will be able to work together peacefully and strengthen our ties both personally and economically. "

A majority of the countries were already starting to like the small nation either because she spoke in an appreciative and polite manner or because she was just being nice and professional. Liza thanked the countries once again and ended her introduction. The small nation received an applause and America even whistled and shouted.

"That's my girl!". The American earned a whack from a certain Brit and glares from many nations who saw the smaller nation as a sister but the hardest glare came from a Spaniard who had a father complex towards his former colonies.

"Shut up, you bloody twat!" Arthur shouted. The Brit was already on the podium ready to call the meeting in to order.

"You want to say that again, _estupido_?" Antonio was holding a tomato in his hand and there was a large vein that popped on his forehead.

"Stop harassing her, you idiot, aru~" Yao glared while he fanned himself with a Chinese-inspired fan.

"But~! I just wanted to congratulate her on a job well done!" Alfred reasoned out with a whiney voice and a tomato barely missed his head. "HEY! WATCH IT!"

"BUT SHE'S_** NOT**_ YOUR GIRL!" Antonio shouted and threw another tomato which Alfred dodged again. "YOU DON'T OWN HER YOU LOCO, EGOISTA MOCOSO!" the Spaniard had

whipped out another tomato out of nowhere and was about to throw it at the spectacled blond when England whistled into the microphone. The whistle was freakishly loud that it could be _heard _in the hotel's _lobby_ and everyone stopped what they were doing for three seconds.

~~~*DOWN STAIRS: LOBBY*~~~

"..What _was _that!" A woman asked the bellboy who was carrying her luggage.

"Umm…It's the new…uhh…way to call for room service?" The bellboy tried to make up an excuse for the odd sound that could be heard in the lobby a few seconds ago.

"This hotel better not have any kids running around…" The woman muttered as she tugged her dog's leash and made her way to the elevator. "Get my things upstairs. NOW."

The poor bell boy muttered under his breath and made his way to drag the guest's luggage to her respective room.

~~~*CONFERENCE ROOM *~~~

Everyone was covering their ears, including Liza, at the shrill note that filled the whole room. She lowered her hands from her ears and her face was a picture of annoyance.

"Now that I have your _undivided_ attention…" England started and he glared at both Alfred and Antonio. "Can you two _please_ sit down?"

The embodiment of Spain and the United States of America took their respective seats still giving each other dirty looks. Philippines shook her head and raised her hand up to be acknowledged by the hosting country. England saw the tanned nation's hand shoot up and he tried his _hardest_ not to stutter, blush of make a fool of himself in front of everyone.

"Y-Yes Philippines?" Arthur tried to sound professional but his blush wasn't making it better.

A few countries took note of Arthur's stuttering and blushing. Antonio along with Alfred narrowed their eyes at the Brit who was behind the podium. Philippines, who inherited part of her father's cluelessness, didn't notice Arthur's current flustered state.

'_Did Inglaterra take a liking towards, my nina?'_ Antonio thought with a scowl and his hand inched towards his pile of tomatoes under his desk but withdrew his hand since it would make his _hija_ angry if he threw one at the Brit.

'What th_e FUDGE!...Arthur __**likes**__ Liza?'_ The Alfred shook his head in denial. _'No way in HELL is Arthur…Damned Arthur Kirkland in love with Liza… sweet, innocent, kind Liza…'_

"I would like to take this opportunity to address both my former colonizers, America and Spain." The female nation spoke up and smiled brightly before turning to Arthur. "I apologize for using your time but this feud between Alfred and Papa has been going on for centuries and I think it's time to fix it."

Arthur turned brighter red and turned away, feigning a cough. The personification of England fake coughed a couple of times.

"I-It's all right…" The Englishman stuttered.

Philippines faced both the blond and brunette with a dangerous glint in her eyes. The glint that shone in Maria Flordeliza's eyes scared both America and Spain. They had both seen that look before and it was _not _good sign. The smaller nation produced two long stick(*1)s out of nowhere and smiled at the two men sweetly.

"Now, will you both play nice _or_ do I have to hit you two with _this_." Philippines held the two sticks threateningly and leaned towards the two men. Both Alfred and Antonio knew that Liza was quite skilled in handling those two sticks which the smaller nation used to beat them up in the past.

~*~*~FLASH BACK: SPAIN'S POV~*~*~

Maria Flordeliza laughed triumphantly at her father who was cowering under her. After so many failed attempts of revolting against the Spanish rule, the Philippines had won her independence and she was now free from his influence. She was currently smacking him with her two sticks repeatedly, the Spaniard was begging her to stop already but she continued to hit him while dedicating each hit to her national heroes.

"THIS IS FOR JOSE." A hit on the shoulder. "THIS IS FOR ANDRES." A hit on the ribs. "FOR APOLINARIO." Another hit on the Spaniard's chest.

"_Hija! HIJA!_" Antonio was whimpering at the hits his daughter was giving him. "_PARADA! DEJAR QUE SU HIJA! STOP ITT!"_

The small nation continued to recite the names of the brave heroes who fought for her independence while beating the Spaniard senseless with her two innocent looking sticks.

~*~*~END OF FLASH BACK: SPAIN'S POV~*~*~

Antonio's eyes were as wide as saucers and he pulled away from his daughter as fast and as far away as he could. He remembered the day that his daughter—_his own sweet hija_—had beaten him to a pulp with her innocent-looking weapons like it happened yesterday. The excruciating pain and the bruises he received lasted him a century before it was all gone.

"I promise not to fight with the bast—" Liza narrowed her eyes at her Papa. "I mean America—I'm _NOT_ going to fight with America anymore…" The Spaniard corrected himself.

"Good." Liza nodded her head in approval. She turned to the bespectacled blond and asked the question once again. "Will you play nice Alfred or do I have to _discipline_ you?"

~*~*~FLASH BACK: AMERICA'S POV~*~*~

Alfred ran away from the Maria who was running after him wielding two of her rattan sticks and shouting profanities in her language.

"WALA KANG HIYA!" She ran after Alfred who was limping away from her as fast as he could. The American had proposed earlier that the smaller nation join the Commonwealth(*2). He explained the Commonwealth will help the smaller nation's economy and it will help her get back on her feet. Liza immediately said yes for the sake of her countrymen but apparently Alfred left out one _teensy, tiny_ detail…

In order for her to join the commonwealth, the two nations had to _become one_…meaning they had to..ehrmm…_get married_…This explains why the Philippines was running after America with murderous intentions.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR—YOUR—_WIFE_!" Liza flushed a bright red while stuttering. " AND IN FRONT OF MY PEOPLE TOO!"Philippines screamed her head off and pushed herself to go faster and beat the stuffing out of a certain American.

"BUT LIZA~~! " The American shouted over his shoulder. "YOU DID IT FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR PEOPLE!"

"GAGO! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT I HAD TO _M-MAR-MARRY _YOU!" The Filipina yelled while raising a stick above her head in aggravation. "I COULD HAVE STOPPED MYSELF FROM MAKING THE DECISION IF THIS WAS THE RESULT!" She had caught up with Alfred and she delivered a blow to his shoulder and the American, unfortunately, tripped over and fell to the ground in a heap.

"The Hell…" The bespectacled man groaned and a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and was greeted by Liza was towering over him, she had that sadistic smile on her face and she proceeded to beat the crap out of the American for lying and embarrassing her.

~*~*~END OF FLASH BACK: AMERICA'S POV~*~*~

Alfred gulped audibly and shook his head vigorously. "N-No, Liza…I won't pick a fight with Antonio anymore. He received a smile from the smaller nation.

"Do you both promise?" Liza asked for confirmation. "Everyone in this room is a witness to this agreement so you two cannot go back to your word.

"Yes."

"Si."

The Republic of the Philippines grinned at both men and hid her rattan sticks. She nodded towards England who was staring at her in awe along with some other nations.

"Everything's settled. Thank you for providing me with enough time to settle this dispute." Liza spoke confidently and then took her seat once again.

'_OH MY LORD, How does she __**DO**__ these things?' _England stated with new respect for the smaller nation._ '…This is another reason why I should strengthen my relationship with her…'_ Arthur stopped for a second and embarrassment flooded his face. '_BOLLOCKS! That sounded just __**weird**__…Why in am I attracted to that girl so much!…'_

"Y-you're welcome…Philippines." Arthur glanced at Spain and America who nervously eyed Philippines in the corner of their eyes. All the nations were quiet, even Prussia and France who is usually spouting with nonsense were quiet and seemed more interested in Philippines. The embodiment of England cleared his throat once again and announced that the World Conference shall be taking place.

…And with that the conference went smoothly without any fights or insults thrown since many of the countries had grown quite interested in the new comer and her ability. They could not believe that this small country was able to befriend Belarus and have America and Spain wrapped around her finger. There seemed to be only one word that described Maria Flordeliza and a certain albino had the fitting word for her.

"AWESOME."

* * *

**Translations:**

Estupido ~ Stupid

" YOU LOCO, EGOISTA MOCOSO!" ~ "YOU CRAZY, EGOTISTIC BRAT!"

Inglaterra ~ England

Mi nina ~ My little girl

Parada! ~ Stop!

Dejar que su hija! ~ Stop it daughter!

"Wala kang hiya" ~ "You have no shame!"

Gago! ~ Bastard!

Si ~ Yes

(*1) ~ Philippines has a system of Martial Arts called "Arnis" or "Stick Fighting" It can be used both as an injury-free training and an effective self-defense method. It is considered to be the country's national martial art and sport. The primary weapon can be one or two rattan sticks which vary in lengths.

(*2) ~ The Commonwealth of the Philippines was when the country was acommonwealth of America from 1935 to 1946. This helped the Philippines in getting back on her feet after winning their independence from Spain and she got to govern her own country independently for about 10 years. The commonwealth would have its own constitution and be self-governing, though foreign policy would be the responsibility of the United States, and certain legislation required approval of the United States president.

* * *

**I apologize again~! Next Chapter will (hopefully be longer) have more screening time for other characters. A review is appreciated. Thank you, hope you enjoyed it...^.^**


	9. Dumplings & Hunger

**Dumplings and Hunger**

**Author's Note: Hello guys. I apologize for the delay since school's nearing it's end (Thank GOD~!) and I was trying to make this chapter a bit longer. I have no excuses to make up for delaying the said chapter and I thank my readers for taking their time to read and review. Again sorry for the delay...Anyway, Hetalia does not belong to me, only my OC! Liza~! ENJOY~!**

* * *

Philippines sat in her seat and she eyed the documents in her small tanned hands with little interest. The conference was not very eventful, she was listening halfway when her mind started to wander a bit. For the past three hours the nations were discussing the environmental and economic problems that the world was currently facing, many of her fellow countries had shared their opinions and they were able to come into multiple agreements.

'_Ang bagal naman nito...' _ The Filipina yawned and her eyes were starting to get droopy. She was close to dozing off when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She was greeted by South Korea's face and she gave him a friendly yet lazy smile.

"Oh…Young Soo…Did you need something?" She asked the fellow nation who sat beside her. The said Korean had just finished gathering his documents which were full of doodles and random nonsense. Young Soo sighed loudly and nodded his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Liza-Ohini, daze~" the Asian nation replied and sighed. "I wanted to treat you for lunch but it's too late, daze~" South Korea wore a downcast expression while looking down on the floor and the Filipina felt a little guilty. She quickly glanced at the clock and it surprised her that it was already past three thirty in the afternoon.

'_No way…We were in this room for more than three hours?'_ Liza blinked rapidly, rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and glanced at the clock again. It was indeed past three thirty and she realized that Young Soo was still muttering about lunch._' This conversation is making me hungry…'_ She listened to the Korean's rambling.

"…There is this new restaurant that serves really _really_ good food from my country and-and ….." the Korean muttered the rest and Philippines felt a bit sad for him. "I wanted to bring you…but I just have so many things to do, daze~"

'_Aww….Poor Young Soo…'_ She patted his head comfortingly and offered him a warm smile. It touched her that the younger nation wanted to treat her for lunch._ 'Nakakainis siya minasan pero mabuti ang kanyang kalooban…'_

"Don't worry, South Korea, we'll just reschedule. Just tell me so can go any time. Kay?" An idea popped into Maria Flordeliza's head which caused her to grin widely at the Korean. "Better yet~! We can have a karaoke session next time~!"

"Reaalllyy~~!" Young Soo's expression brightened and the glint in his eyes appeared. The younger nation started grinning and jumping around like a kid while waving around the oversized sleeves of his hanbok while laughing with glee. "Yay~! Liza-Ohini's the best Ohini in _the __**WHOLE WIDE WORLD**__,DAZE~!_"

The nations who were still in the conference room were startled when the hyperactive Korean suddenly shouted. The Korean stopped, turned back towards Philippines and launched himself towards her in full speed screaming his most famous line.

"LIZA-OHINI~! _**YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO MEEE**_, DAZE~!" Young Soo had his arms stretched towards the older nation's chest as he cried out loud. The remaining nations stared in horror since they knew what was going to happen and they felt sorry for the new comer.

"What the-!" Liza was taken aback by the sudden motion the Korean was making towards her and she was just there standing with her eyes the size of saucers. He was approaching too fast and she wouldn't have enough time to either move out of the way or stop him.

'_Diyos ko! He's going to grope me!.'_ Liza's mind screamed, she closed her eyes tightly, crossed her chest with her arms and readied herself for the impact that was coming known as South Korea. _'Damn it! Saan ba isang bayani kapag kailangan mo?'_

The Republic of the Philippines waited for the Korean's groping hands but the touch never came. Five seconds passed, it turned to twenty, and a whole minute had passed.

Feeling a bit brave and curious, Maria Flordeliza opened her eyes and she saw someone's back. The person had long brown hair with a wild curly strand sticking out and there were pink flowers adorning the right side of her head.

'_A-a girl!'_ Philippines gaped in astonishment at the girl in front of her. She had a lighter complexion, a taller build and had strong Asian features.

The girl in front of her was wearing a pink-coloured qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt. In front of the girl was Young Soo, who was now on the floor with his hands tied securely to his back with a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth.

"HUUMPPHH!" The Korean twisted and turned but failed to wriggle out of his bounds. He threw the girl dressed in pink an annoyed look and gave up trying to release himself.

"U-Umm …" Liza started and then the girl in front of her noticed that the new nation had recovered. She turned around and gave Philippines an apologetic smile. Maria Flordeliza noticed that the girl seemed to be a year younger than her.

"I'm really sorry about, Young Soo." The brown-haired girl gave Liza a bow and Philippines shook her head and made small waving motions with her hands in front of her.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize on his behalf…" She replied quickly and Liza gave South Korea a death glare for attempting to grope her earlier. Philippines, being a polite young lady, thanked the girl in front of her for saving her from South Korea's evil, perverted hands. "Thank you for helping me back there… Uhm…May I know your name?"

"Oh!" The girl giggled behind the sleeves of her qipao. "My name's Lien Weng(*1), I represent the Republic of Taiwan. Just call me Lien…" The said girl extended her hand towards the tanned nation for a handshake. "You're Miss Liza right? You represent the Philippines? Is it alright if I call you Jie Jie instead?"

'_Aww…She's cutee~'_ Liza thought as she shook the younger nation's hand.

"Yes, You can call me that if you want…. " Philippines smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Lien, I hope to become good friends with you."

"YAY~! Jie Jie Liza's so nice to me~~" The Taiwanese threw a certain Korean a smirk. "She likes me more than you, Young Soo~"

"HUMPHHH!" South Korea thrashed around the floor while attempting to sit up. He wanted to say something but his gag hindered him from saying anything intelligible. He continued to squirm around until Lien placed her slipper-clad foot on the Korean's torso and leaned down towards him in a menacing manner.

Philippines watched her two Asian siblings, who looked ready to pounce on one another, and shook her head gently. _'First it was Alfred and Papa. Now these two are fighting…' _She gave a sigh._ '…When will these rivalries end?'_ Liza's attention returned when she noticed Lien was speaking in her language.

"Nǐ zuì hǎo guījǔ, yáng sū…" The Taiwanese growled at the Korean who had matched the girls glare with his own. The next words that came out of Lien's mouth made Young Soo's angry gaze disappear and instead a fearful expression took its place. "…Bùrán wǒ jiù gàosu yáo dàgē, nǐ zuó wǎn chī le tā de jiǎozi."

"MUHHHGHH!" The male nation shook his head franticly and squired uncontrollably.

'_I wonder what they're talking about..' _Maria Flordeliza glanced at the two nations with a confused expression. She had no idea what the two were talking about and she felt a bit awkward for being a bit out of place. She felt her stomach twist in pain and she tried to keep her face impassive but inside she was screaming in agony. _'Nagugutom na talaga akoooo!Gusto ko ng - ' _

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a certain Chinese man who was making his way towards the group, Liza recognized the man, she waved at him enthusiastically and temporarily forgot about her hunger.

"KUYA YAO~!" She greeted happily and both of the Korean and Taiwanese looked at the older nation's direction. They two younger nations had different expressions once they saw the personification of China coming their way. Taiwan was smirking openly while South Korea was twitching in fear at the sight of his big brother. Wang Yao was carrying his panda on one arm and in the other hand was a half-eaten steamed bun.

"Hello Liza, aru~" Wang Yao patted Philippines head affectionately. He smiled when he saw Taiwan and greeted her in his language. "Nín hǎo, lián zhàn …" He grinned at his two younger sisters. "I see you two have met, aru~"

The Taiwanese nodded her head happily while the Filipina grinned. "Yeah."

"Well, have you two seen -?"China stopped when he saw South Korea tied up on the floor. He stared at the younger nation and then sighed exasperatingly. "What did you _do_ this time Young Soo, aru~?"

"UMPH UMHP MUHPHH—" The younger nation replied before he was interrupted by Maria Flordeliza.

"He tried to latch himself on to my chest." Maria Flordeliza spoke out and a chill went up her spine. She rubbed her arms as if the room temperature dropped and Liza glowered at South Korea who was unfazed. The Korean didn't seem to make any seemed to be making any protests about his perverted actions and he was smiling rather smugly.

"Young Soo!" Wang Yao glared at the Korean irritably. He rubbed his temples and sighed as he thought._ 'I would kill to have some dumplings and green tea right now, aru~'_.

"I don't know how you get into these situations, Young Soo…" The Chinese man took an angry bite from his bun. "I have to look after you since you're so troublesome at the same time deal with my own country's problems and—" Another bite. "…and I _still_ have to find the person who ate my dumplings, aru~…"

After Wang Yao finished his dumpling, he removed the gag from the younger nation's mouth. South Korea avoided direct eye-contact with Yao and Lien smiled secretively. Philippines only raised one of her eyebrows when she caught the guilty look on South Korea's face. His sudden stillness and silence only made Liza more suspicious.

'_Maybe Young Soo had something to do with those dumplings…'_ An idea came to Maria Flodeliza's mind which made her smirk. _'It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?' _She made a motion towards her younger Asian sister to follow her lead.

"Are you alright, Young Soo?" Philippine masked her face with a concerned expression and laced her voice with worry. "Maybe, that gag made you a bit light-headed…"

"Or maybe, you're hungry…" Taiwan added. "We should go grab some food~!" The republic of Taiwan smiled brightly at her younger brother. "Some Chowmein(*2)?"

'_What are you trying to attempt, Lien?'_ Young Soo glared at the Taiwanese but said nothing.

Wang Yao arched one of his eyebrows at the two female nations but said nothing. _'Are they up to something, aru~?'_ Then he noticed that North Korea had been quiet the whole time and that alone made him very _very_ suspicious.

"Perhaps, a steamed bun(*3)?" The Filipina suggested with a knowing look.

'_Liza-Ohini's in this too, daze~!'_ South Korea looked at his Ohini with a surprised expression.

"Or Congee(*4)…" Lien suggested and Young Soo shook his head.

'_No.'_

"Maybe some Gulaorou(*5)…" Liza looked at the Korean expectantly and she saw that beads of sweat were appearing on his fore head. The younger male nation shook his head.

'_No.'_

"How about some _Dum~lings_ (*6)" Philippines and Taiwan sang and Young Soo finally _cracked_ under all the pressure.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, DAZE~!" The Korean shouted hysterically. "I'M SORRY, CHINA! I ATE YOUR DUMPLINGS LAST NIGHT, DAZE~!" Young Soo confessed and continued to ramble. " THEY LOOKED SO GOOD AND—" The young male nation stopped and looked at his older sisters who were grinning and giving each other high-fives. "Y-YOU TRICKED ME, DAZE~!"

Philippines shook her head while smiling. "No. We just pressured you…The rest was all you and your guilty conscience." She glanced at her Kuya Yao who was stalking towards Young Soo. "Uhm..You have other things to worry about, Young Soo…"

Young Soo felt someone behind him who was emitting a dark, powerful aura. He glanced behind him and he Korea trembled in fear when he saw China's eyes glinting menacingly. Both Liza and Lien watch the events unfolding in front of them and neither bothering to stop Yao.

"W-WAIT, CHINA, DAZE~!" The Korean tried to reason but Wang Yao interrupted him.

"SO IT WAS YOU, ARU~?" He scowled at his younger brother. "I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, ARU~" The Chinese man threw the Korean over his shoulder and made his way out of the conference room.

" ANDWAE! What are you going to do to me?" Young Soo's voice could be heard in the hallway. "LIEEENNNNN-OHINNIIII!"

"Maybe I should go and keep Yao Dage from killing Young Soo…" Lien spoke out and Maria Flordeliza nodded in agreement.

"You should…"Philippines rubbed the back of her head. "I feel a bit guilty for doing that to him…" the Taiwanese hummed in agreement.

"Well…I should go now. " Lien turned to her Jie Jie and Philippines patted her on the head tenderly. Taiwan smiled brightly. "I'll see you, Liza Jie Jie!" With that the Republic of Taiwan left the conference room while waving to her older sister. Liza had realized that she was the only person in the large room. Liza felt a bit turned back to her desk and returned to packing her papers in her bag.

"Urrrrrr…" The tanned nation placed a tentative hand on her growling stomach and sighed heavily. Philippines glanced back at the clock on the wall to look at the time.

4:25 PM…

"I should hurry up and leave…nagugutom na talaga ako." Liza muttered to herself as she made her way to the doors of the conference room._ 'A nice big snack would be nice…and some room service…'_ Philippines grinned at the thought of food. "I should get back to the hotel and rel—" The petite nation stopped mid step when she heard something.

'…_Must be my imagination…'_ Liza thought. _'I'm hallucinating…I'm just really tired and hungry...'_ The Filipina continued to make her way towards the doors when she heard the sound again. It was a small voice and it came from under one of the desks near the large windows. Philippines decided to investigate further but she was a bit nervous about the thing hiding behind the desk.

"H-hello, Is anyone there?" The Filipina spoke out tentatively as she slowly walked behind the desk. Liza gasped when she saw a tiny white bear, a polar bear to be exact, who eyed her with its beady eyes with curiosity.

"Who?" The little ball of fur asked the petite nation. The bear tilted its head to one side and asked the nation once again "Who are you?"

'_OH MY GOD! Ang cute niya talaga~!' _Liza's mind squealed as she stared at the little white thing on the ground. She had the sudden urge to scoop the little blob of fur in her arms and hug it tightly but she refrained from doing so in fear of scaring the tiny thing._ '…But what's a polar bear doing here?'_

"Hi." Maria Flordeliza greeted the polar bear as she crouched in front of the little animal. "I'm Philippines. Are you lost? Where's your own—" Liza never got a reply for her questions when she felt a light pat on her shoulder. She turned to see a faint image of a tall man in front of her and she pointed at the faded image then started screaming her head off.

"MULTOOO! SAKLOLO! MAY MULTO—!" Philippines felt light headed due to her using too much air for screaming and her huger was getting the best of her. Liza felt her sight getting a bit blurry and it seemed that the room was spinning around her rapidly. The last memory Maria Flordeliza could remember was a blond man ,who looked a bit like America but he had a longer hair curl, holding her in his arms and telling her to wake up.

"P-Philippines! Please wake up!" The tall blond tried to rouse the petite nation but the female nation remained unresponsive." The man sighed, seeing that he had to carry the female nation back to her hotel. The Canadian couldn't really blame the female nation since he was, most of the time, unnoticed by the other nations. He had to leave his briefcase and the female nation's bag since all he could carry was her. The polar bear crawled out of the desk, made its way beside its owner and asked the blond who he was.

"It's me, Canada, your owner, remember?" The Canadian replied. "Let's go Kumajirou." The bespectacled blond made his way towards the large door and his pet polar bear followed his master willingly.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

"Ang bagal naman nito." ~ "This is taking so long"

"Ohini"(Korean)/ "Jie Jie" (Chinese)~ "Big Sister"

"Nakakainis siya minasan pero mabuti ang kanyang kalooban" ~ "He's really irritating but he's really nice"

"Saan ba isang bayani kapag kailangan mo?" ~ "Where's a hero when you need one?"

"Nǐ zuì hǎo guījǔ, yáng sū…"~ "You better behave, Young Soo..."

"…Bùrán wǒ jiù gàosu yáo dàgē, nǐ zuó wǎn chī le tā de jiǎozi." ~ "...Or I'll tell big brother Yao that you ate all his dumplings last night."

"Nín hǎo, lián zhàn …"(Chinese) ~ "Hello, Lien..."

" ANDWAE!" (Korean) ~ "NO!"

'OH MY GOD! Ang cute niya talaga~!' ~ 'OH MY GOD! It's so cute~!'

"MULTOOO! SAKLOLO! MAY MULTO—!" ~ "GHOSTTT! HELP! THERE'S A GHOST-!"

(*1) There is no human name for Taiwan so I named her "Lien Zhou" meaning Careful Flower (Yeah...I know I suck at names...) Taiwan's language is most influenced by the Chinese language.

(*2-*6) Chinese food. (Search them up if you guys are really curious.)

* * *

**Phew~! Translating Chinses was freakin' hard but I have accomplished it~! (YEAHH~!:DD). A review is appreciated ~! Hope to see you guys on the next chapter~!^.^**


	10. Dreams & Who?

**Dreams and Who?**

**AN: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorryyyy~! () I'm pretty sure guys are pissed at me for not updating for a while. Don't kill me! I was just so caught up in enjoying summer and my other fanfic. I apologize~! I'm feeling really guilty right now. I **_**will**_** update this story but not quite as often anymore cause I have another story to write and I'll be very busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the story so far. Also another thing, Some reviewers want my OC!Philippines to end up with SOMEONE. I'm NOT telling you WHO cause it's a surprise. If Liza ends up becoming a MS…well so be it…I'm saying sorry to some reviewers who wanted her not to turn out into a MS…but HEY! I wanna write what I pops in my head and share it with fellow readers. Anyway, If I don't stop soon I might go on and on….Here's the long awaited Chapter 10….ENJOY~! (WARNING: HORRID TAGALOG AHEAD…)**

* * *

Matthew glanced at the sleeping girl on his bed and sighed. The new comer had fainted earlier in the Conference room after she saw him. She was talking to Kumachichi when he had finished gathering his belongings and she started screaming when she saw him.

'_She fainted because I looked like a ghost!' _The poor Canadian thought and a depressing aura surrounded him. _'No one ever notices me...and the fact that my brother looks like me doesn't help…'_ Matthew spotted his pet polar bear on the floor and picks him up.

"At least Kumachichi knows who I am right?" The blond smiled at the bear who just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who are you?" The polar bear titled its head and this caused Matthew to cry silently in a corner after that. The little blob of fur sat beside him and continued to ask his depressed owner who he was.

~*~*~HETALIA~*~*~

Maria Flordeliza was back in the rich and peaceful countryside where she would spend her leisure time when she wasn't working. She saw some of her fellow countrymen working in the fields but they too absorbed in their work to notice her as she passed by. It was already midday since the sun was shining brightly, Liza spots a nearby mango tree and decided to lie under the shade and watch the clouds in the sky. It was a cool sunny afternoon and for Liza it was the perfect time for a _siesta_. Philippines felt her eyes getting heavier with each passing second, the wind rustled the leaves of the mango tree and she could faintly hear someone calling her name.

'_Maria Flordeliza! Filipinas! Maria Flor!'_

'_Hangin lang yan…' _ The petite girl thought sleepily and smiled as the wind gently caressed her face. She was about to fall asleep when she suddenly felt cold hands touch her face and her eyes snapped open. She saw someone sitting beside her and she quickly sat up to look at the individual.

"_Sino k_-?" Philippines stopped mid question and her eyes widened in shock. She stared at the familiar person beside her for a long time and tears welled up in her eyes. Liza lifted her hand to touch the man's shoulder but instead he took her hand in his own calloused ones and patted it.

_"Maria Flor ... realmente no está un poco viejo para dormir la siesta?"_ The man beside Liza grinned as he presented her with a bouquet of _waling-walings_ (1*). Liza took the flowers and she could feel the cool tears leaking out of her eyes. She swiped at the tears vainly and the person beside Liza handed her his own handkerchief.

"_P-Pepe…"_ Philippines took her fellow countryman's handkerchief and dried her eyes. _"Estás__aquí ...__Por fín está__en casa."_

"Now, now, Maria Liza, there's no need to cry…" Her fellow countryman comforted her with a smile. "Yes, I just arrived a few days ago…I wanted to surprise you."

"And you certainly did, Jose." Philippines grinned as she placed the flowers on her lap gingerly. Silence fell between the two and only the crackle of the wind blowing through the tree's leaves could be heard. The tanned girl glanced at her companion who was admiring the view of the fields. "Are you leaving again?"

'_Pakiusap, huwag kang umalis…'_ The tanned girl clutched her friend's handkerchief tightly as she pleaded silently.

Jose Protacio Rizal Mercado y Alonzo Realonda(2*), also known to his family and close friends as 'Pepe', glanced back to at his beloved country. The last time Philippines had seen _Pepe_ was probably more than 10 years ago, He had become a great man who had excelled in several professions and he had also encouraged his fellow countrymen to receive an education. Liza was proud of him at the same time worried that the Spanish leaders in the present government might try to harm Jose and charge him for being in touch the _Katipunan_ , the secret militant society. They have become suspicious and the Spanish leaders kept a close eye over Jose's family and relatives.

" …I still have something to do.._." _The short man spoke in a calm manner and folded his hands together before looking at Maria Flordeliza with a solemn expression. _"…Pinangako kong magiging malaya ka…Gagawin namin ang lahat para magiging malaya ka."_

Liza stared at her fellow Filipino, a smile crept over her face but in her heart she was worried. _"S-salamat po, Pepe…pero hindi ko gutsong makita kang mapahamak…"_ Philippines shook her head and placed her hand over Jose's tanned ones. "_Gusto kong ligtas ka."_

The older man shook his head. "_Huwag kang mag-alala Filipinas. Kahit anuman mangyari sa akin, kahit papatayin ako ng mga awtoridad marami pa rin ang mag-aalsa laban sa mga Castila._" Rizal sighed and glanced at the scenery in front of them. _" Ginagawa naming ito para sa iyo dahil mahal ka namin. Ang iyong kalayaan ay ang pinakamahalaga ngayon, Filipinas. Kami ay maglalaban hangang sa huling oras ng aming mga buhay upang magiging malaya ang inang-bayan."_

Maria Flordeliza stared at the man beside her and smiled gently. There was suddenly a gust of wind and it temporarily blinded the petite nation's eye sight. She covered her face with her hands and once Liza had recovered, she found herself in the crowded streets of _Bagumbayan_. The sun hadn't even and there seemed to be an event of some sort. She tapped an old lady by the shoulder and asked what was happening.

"_Anak, Hindi mo ba alam?Ngayon ang araw na babarilin si Doktor Rizal."_ The elder lady replied and Philippines immediately started to push herself to the front . She pushed her way through the front of the crowd but there was a line of Spanish soldiers that kept the crowd back. She looked past one of the soldiers and her eyes widened when she saw the familiar figure of the man who had told her stories about his travels.

"_P-Pepe!(3*)"_ She gasped quietly. Rizal, as if he heard her, glanced in her direction and gave her a gentle smile. He wore a black suit and hat while facing away from the firing squad. Liza could see that he was clutching a rosary in his right hand and his face held the expression of solemnity and calmness. Philippines sucked a harsh breath when she realized that it was her own people, Filipinos who were part of the Spanish army, were the one who were ordered to execute Rizal. The tanned girl immediately felt hot tears cascading down her face but she refused to blink even once since this will be the last time she will ever see her close friend alive.

"_FUEGO!_" the command came loud and sharp then there was a series of gunshots. Jose Rizal's body fell to the ground with his body twisted towards the direction of the firing squad and his face towards azure sky.

"_Viva España! Muerte a los traidores!"_ The Spanish individuals cheered while Philippines closed her eyes and wept silently. She trembled and hugged herself as those around her cheered and celebrated the death of her patriot, teacher and close friend.

~*~*~HETALIA~*~*~

"JOSE!" Maria Flordeliza screeched as she jolted up from the bed where she was lying in. She was seating and she felt something wet on her face and realized they were tears.

'…_A Dream…It seemed so real though…' _The tanned girl rubbed her face and quickly realized she was in _someone's _bed and not _hers_.Liza's eyes widened, sucked a harsh breath before lifting the blankets to glance down at her body. _'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God...' _

"…Please tell me nothing happened…_Please tell me NOTHING happened…_" The tanned nation muttered to herself and gave a sigh of relief when saw that her _baro't saya_ was ruffled but it looked fine _'That was quite a scare…Umm…where am I anyway?'_ Philippines glanced around her surroundings to see if anyone was present in the said suite. She patted her pockets and realized that she didn't have her phone with her. _'Come to think of it … I left my phone in my bag…'_ Liza face groaned as she face palmed. _'…which is STILL in my seat in the Conference Room…'_

Maria Flordeliza was too busy face palming to notice a tall blond man who wore a familiar tan suit suddenly entering the room and carried the polar bear the tanned nation had met earlier. Matthew Williams, also known as Canada, had noticed that Liza was now awake and currently had buried her face in her hand. "Ah! You're finally awake, Miss Philippines."

The tanned nation looked up and her eyes widened in recognition "A-ALFRED!" The tanned girl yelled in surprise and scowled at the perplexed blond. Liza gave him a scathing glare and an intense scowl which scared the poor Canadian who hugged his polar bear to his chest very tightly causing the bear to growl in protest. "W-WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE! DID YOU KIDNAP ME!"

"Y-You got it all wrong! I'm _not_ Alfred!" The poor blond shouted and Matthew took a step back to but the petite nation remained unconvinced and this time climbed out of the bed and made her way towards the poor. The petite nation was emitting a dark aura that towered over the Canadian. _'She doesn't believe me! Why does everyone mistake me for that idiot!'_

"IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY!" Philippines hissed while sending a death glare at and she started making her way towards the bespectacled blond who was shaking his head franticly while walking backwards. "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME, AMERICA!"

"I'M NOT LYING! MY NAME'S MATTHEW! I'M CANADA!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The Filipina growled, grabbed him by the collar and started shaking poor Matthew really hard. The blond released his hold on his polar bear and the little mammal fell to the floor, face first. "I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME!" The tanned nation narrowed her eyes and tightened her hold on the Canadian's collar.

"I'M NOT LYING!" Matthew could see the deadly glint in the smaller country's eyes and he tried to loosen the female country's strong grip but failed. The blonde raised both of his hands in front of his face to protect himself from a possible blow from the tanned nation. "MAAAPPPLLLLEEEEE!"

There was suddenly a knock on the door and both Liza and Matthew simultaneously looked at the door. There was a voice behind the doors and Liza stiffened when she realized who it was.

"YO! MATTIE! IT'S ALFRED!"

Philippines quickly turned to the poor man, whom she was close to choking a few moments ago, and took a good _hard_ look at the blonde in front of her.

'…_Lighter blonde hair, Longer locks, A longer hair curl, Amethyst eyes, Soft-spoken and a timid nature…'_ Liza's eyes widened and realized that the blond had been telling the truth the whole time. _'Ohh….cr*p…This isn't Alfred…'_

The door to the suite suddenly slammed open and both the tanned nation and a certain blue-eyed American waltzed in uninvited. Alfred F. Jones' has loosened his tie and had his hands in his pockets.

"HEY MATTIE! WANNA GO GET DINN—" The bespectacled blue-eyed blonde stopped mid-sentence and was rooted a few steps into the floor. America stared at his brother and his ex-colony while a million assumptions ran through his pretty blonde head. Alfred's eyes narrowed when he saw Liza's grasp on his brother's collar and the both Philippines' and Canada's face were a few inches away from each other.

"L-LIZA! MATTIE!" In seconds the usual cheerful country was now emitting an intimidating aura and wore a smile but the corner of his mouth was twitching continuously. "What _are _you two doing?"

"A-ALFRED! It's not what you think!" Liza immediately released the amethyst-eyed blond, who shivered in fear, and made calming motions. "I-I just woke up and-"

"I was just helping Miss Philippines, Alfred." The Canadian interrupted the tanned nation while rubbing his head and glancing around looking for his polar bear.

America folded his arms in front of his chest, looking like a jealous kid, and raised an eyebrow while looking at the two. "Really? That doesn't explain the fact why Liza's here though, Mattie…"

Maria Flordeliza glared at her ex-colonizer and hissed. "Well, _Alfred_, this nice young man brought me here to rest after I fainted in the Conference room and –-"

"GROWWLLL!" Philippines' eyes widened and looked down in embarrassment. She tried to hide the blush that stained her cheeks and glared at the floor.

"…"

"…"

"…AHAHAHAHA!" The blue-eyed spectacled blond started laughing and tears were forming in his eyes. The American patted his ex-colony's back while grinning. "I guess that's why you fainted, hmm?"

Matthew chuckled and motioned towards the small kitchen "Would you like some pancakes, Miss Phili—"

The tanned nation raised her hand to interrupt the Canadian. "Please, call me Liza…" the petite nation gave a shy smile and extended her hand in front of Matthew. "…and….umm…I'm sorry for mistaking you as America earlier and…well…almost killing you, Mr. Canada, right?"

The amethyst-eyed blond scratched his cheek and gave the female nation a bashful smile before taking the tanned nation's petite hand. "Y-yes…M-Matthew Williams."

Philippines smiled at Matthew and Alfred's felt a bit left out tried to get their attention. He cleared his throat and was granted by the tanned nation's attention. "So Liza…you hungry?"

"Ah! I-it's alright…It's quite late and I need to go back to the Conference room to gather my things." The tanned nation sighed heavily and smiled sadly. _'…Naiwan ko pa yung mga documento, cell phone at susi ko sa pitaka ko sa Conference Room...'_

"Ah! I'm so sorry about not gathering your belongings, Miss Philippines…" The Canadian looked down on the floor with a flushed face, "It would have saved you from making another trip back…I apolo—"

"No. There's no need for you to apologise at all! I should be the one apologising..."Liza shook her head with an abashed smile as she interrupted the other blonde. "I also should gather your belongings and drop them off later since you carried me here…and call me Liza…"

"Ah! T-there's no need for that!" The amethyst-eyed blond protested but the tanned nation waved it off.

"It's the least I can do for you, Matthew!" Philippines insisted. "You carried me all the way here and I took your bed too!"

"A-alright then…Thank you, Miss-Liza…" Matthew corrected himself, gave the petite nation an endearing smile and Liza returned it.

"Ahem…" Alfred cleared his throat breaking and placed an arm around the tanned nation's shoulder who glared at him at the corner of her eye. "Well…Liza and I should get going now, Mattie, see you tomorrow…" The blue-eyed blond grinned and towed Liza towards the doors of the suite.

"A-AH! ALFRED, WAI-!" The Canadian was interrupted by the doors closing behind the two and he sighed heavily. Matthew felt something tugging his pant leg and looked down to see his polar bear. "Oh! Kumachichi! Did you need something?"

"Feed me…"

Matthew sighed, scooped the blob of fur in his arms and made his way to the kitchen. _'Well…at least my pancakes won't go to waste…'_

~*~*~OUTSIDE~*~*~

The two nations had been walked down the hall and took the elevator to the lobby. The spectacled blonde wracked his head for ideas on how to spend time with the Filipina but it seemed impossible because of their tight schedule. Then it suddenly hit him…

"Hey, Liza, do you need help gathering Mattie's stuff?" Alfred asked while glancing at the petite nation in the corner of his eye. "I can get them for him and we can have dinner together like old times!" The American grinned.

"Ummm…Well…" Philippines tilted her head to the side, hesitating. "…"

'_This is my chance to spend time with Liza! Say yes. Say yes. Say yes…Pleaaase say yes…' _Alfred chanted in his head and gave her a cute smile. _'Come on, Liza! Say yes. Pleeeease?'_

"…Umm…_Salamat po…_ b-but I think I can manage on my own, America…" The petite nation could feel a sweat drop down the side of her face and she gave a nervous laugh. chuckled when she saw the blond lower his head with downcast expression on his face.

'_Well…I guess dinner with Alfred wouldn't hurt …'_ Philippines thought, feeling a bit sympathetic towards Alfred.

"Umm…well…I guess we can go and have dinner together"

"Really, Liza?" Alfred's eyes lit up and beamed. He places his hands behind his back as he stepped closer towards the tanned nation, invading her personal space, and the blond closed his eyes and leaned down towards the surprised nation who blushed.

"ALFRED! WHAT ARE YOU-!"

'_A little bit more…just a bit more…and—'_ His lips were only a few inches from Liza's own when he felt a sudden burst of pain at the base of his chin and the force had him thrown back(4*). He slipped and slammed the back of his head on the elevator's inside bar railings and he proceeded to fainted.

Maria Flordeliza was still blushing as she glared at the American, who was knocked out cold on the elevator floor, and sighed in relief. _'That was a close one…damned America trying to pull moves on me again…'_ Liza shook her head in annoyance.

She stepped out of the elevator and quickly made her way towards the doors of the hotel. The doorman greeted her and she gave him a smile before taking off in the direction of the building where the conference was held this morning.

"I need to hurry and get those documents…"Liza mumbled to herself as she took long and fast strides but she did not notice that a certain emerald-eyed country had taken an umbrella and trailed behind her or the dark, heavy clouds rolling in.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

_'Hangin lang yan' ~ 'That's just the wind'_

"Maria Flor ... realmente no está un poco viejo para dormir la siesta?" ~ "Really Maria Flor...aren't you a little too old for naps?"

"Estásaquí ...Por fín estáen casa." ~ "You're here...You're finally home."

___'__Pakiusap, huwag kang umalis…' ~ 'Please, don't leave...'_

"…Pinangako kong magiging malaya ka…Gagawin namin ang lahat para magiging malaya ka." ~ "I promised that you would be free...We are going to do everything so you can be happy."

"S-salamat po, Pepe…pero hindi ko gutsong makita kang mapahamak…" ~ "Thank you, Pepe...but I don't want to see you in danger..."

"Gusto kong ligtas ka." ~ "I want you to be safe."

"Huwag kang mag-alala Filipinas. Kahit anuman mangyari sa akin, kahit papatayin ako ng mga awtoridad marami pa rin ang mag-aalsa laban sa mga Castila." ~ " Don't worry, Philippines. Whatever happens to me, even if the (Spanish) authorities kill me there will still be many of our people who will rebel against the Spanish."

" Ginagawa naming ito para sa iyo dahil mahal ka namin. Ang iyong kalayaan ay ang pinakamahalaga ngayon, Filipinas. Kami ay maglalaban hangang sa huling oras ng aming mga buhay upang magiging malaya ang inang-bayan." ~ "We are doing this because we love you. Your freedom is the most important thing right now, Filipinas. We will fight until the last hour of our lives so our mother land will be finally free."

"Anak, Hindi mo ba alam?Ngayon ang araw na babarilin si Doktor Rizal." ~ "Child, Do you not know what day it is? Today is the day Doctor Rizal will be shot."

"FUEGO!" "FIRE!"

"Viva España! Muerte a los traidores!" ~ "Long Live Spain! Death to Traitors!"

___________________'…Naiwan ko pa yung mga documento, cell phone at susi ko sa pitaka ko sa Conference Room...' ~ '...I left my documents, cell phone and key (to her suite) in my bag which is in the Conference Room...'_

Waling-walings (1*) ~ it is a flower of the orchid family, also called 'Sander's Euanthe'. It is considered to be to be the "Queen of Philippine flowers" (It's very purtty..:3)

Jose Protacio Rizal Mercado y Alonzo Realonda(2*) ~ was a Filipino Polymath, patriot and the most prominent advocate for reform in the Philippines during the Spanish colonial era. He is regarded as the foremost Filipino patriot and is listed as one of the national heroes of the Philippines. (Seriously, you guys should KNOW him...)

"P-Pepe!(3*)" ~ Jose Rizal's nickname.

(4*) Palm Heel - Is a classic self-defence strike where the hand is pulled back to engage the base of the palm in an upwards thrusting strike. This is particularly dangerous if applied to the base of the nose or chin and can result in death.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry if there are typos...it's cause it's 4 in the morning here...(=.=)"...anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it...*yawn*...and a thanks to all my reviewers...**


	11. Hot Pink Umbrellas and Rainy Company

**Hot Pink Umbrellas and Rainy Company **

**Author's Note: *covers head miserably* You guys probably thought I died…(TT^TT)…I have really horrible news…I have been suffering from Writer's Block (Yes, for more than a year or so…) and I hope you guys forgive me with this new, long awaited chapter. I'm also not in school anymore so I hope to continue on with multiple stories I have been writing in the past. I hope my Hiatus will come to an end soon. I know most of my reviewers enjoy the story so far but PLEASE. Please leave a proper name when leaving a review, especially among Anonymous reviewers, I would greatly appreciate it. ****Also, I apologize for the crappy title. I don't feel creative at almost 4AM. Anyway, Here is the new chapter! Please Enjoy~!**

* * *

Liza looked up at the dark skies and quickened her pace towards the building where the nations had their conference a few hours ago. The clouds had turned into a forbidding colour and the wind had started to pick up causing some dried leaves and stray papers on the street. Liza was a good two blocks away from the hotel when she felt someone was watching her but shrugged it off.

'_Mm…I thought someone was watching me. It must be my imagination…' _The embodiment of the Philippines continued to make her way to her destination when she felt something wet fall on her shoulder and it only caused her to start sprinting towards the tall structure which was a few blocks away from her.

'_Damn, let me reach the building without getting wet!' _Liza cried in her head and mentally groaned when the pedestrian light that separated her and the building turned red and then the rain started pelting down.

"Ah!" The petite nation cried out when the cold droplets of rain came in contact with her. Liza lifted up a tanned hand over her eyes to shield them from the torrent in order to search for a dry place to wait the rain out. _'Ah! Doon!'_

Liza immediately made her way to a nearby antique shop that had a small canopy in the front of the store's window.

"I guess, I'll just have to wait it out…Hmm…" She sighed and tried to fix her dress which had some small damp spots. Liza soon enough crossed her arms in front of her small chest as she watched the rain fall into the street. Growing a bit bored, she turned to the window of the store and peered at the objects on display.

'_Hmm…an old camera, some old books, jewelry…Ano ba yun?'_ Liza moved closer to see a small jewelry box and in it was a pair of delicate-looking brooches in the shape of a jasmine flower. She moved closer to examine the said trinket and stared at it for a good minute or two, drinking in the beautiful details of the said accessory. The said trinket was of an antique gold colour with small polished crystal jewels and within the center was a lustrous cream coloured pearl.

'_Ang ganda! Marahil ito ay nagkakahalaga ngi lang libo…'_ Liza stared at it more. _'It doesn't hurt to look anyway…_' The Filipina stood in front the window for a few minutes admiring the said trinket then hesitantly moves away from the window. _'..Haa…Hindi ko naman kinakailangan ng iyan. Mas gugustuhin kong gastusin ang pera na iyan para sa iba't ibang bagay…'_

The petite southeast Asian country glances at deserted sidewalk before making the decision to make a run for the conference building which was still a good few blocks away. Liza was about step into the wet pavement and run across the street but a speeding car suddenly passes by causing some dirty water to splash in her direction.

"Ahh!" the tanned nation instinctively twists her upper body away from the splash while her hands cover her face. Liza's eyes were closed, waiting for the wet and cold impact of the water which never came. The Filipina slowly lowered her hands and blinked twice at the unfolded hot pink umbrella in front of her which spared her from getting wet.

"A-are you alright, Miss?" Came the thick accent from behind Liza.

'_Sino ba to?'_ Liza turned to the person who shielded her from the murky pavement water. Her brown eyes met with vivid green eyes. "T-thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." The stranger replied as he gave the tanned nation a friendly smile. The said man had shoulder length brunette hair and European features, possibly of Russian or Baltic descent. He was a good head taller than Liza and was currently dressed in a plain white crisp shirt, a dark green sweater and a black tie tucked underneath neatly. He seemed like a plain businessman but the only thing that clashed against his attire was the _hot_ _pink_ umbrella that the man was holding but the petite Asian girl didn't mind at all.

"…" Philippines stared at the brunette for a few awkward seconds.

"Ehm...I-is there something wrong?" The man asked with a confused expression plastered on his face while holding the umbrella over them.

'_Ah! W-was I staring!?' _Liza jolted and blushed at her rudeness and looked down to hide her red cheeks. "A-ah sorry, _po_! I-I was merely surprised.-!"

"Ah…I apologize for surprising you, miss." The brunette gave Philippines a small apologetic smile. "I was also about to cross the street when I saw you."

"_Salamat po_, I really appreciate your help." The Southeast Asian country smiled faintly and introduced herself. "I'm Maria Flordeliza …May I treat you to some coffee, Mr. ?"

"Ah yes. The Philippines right?" The man shook hands with a surprised Liza, a friendly smile on his face. " I am Toris Lorinaitis. Toris for short. I represent the country of Lithuania."

"A-ah! I-it's really nice to meet you." Philippines' eyes widened as Toris revealed himself as a country, she felt a faint flush on her cheeks at the prospect. "I-I had no idea! I did not see you from the conference at all!"

Toris chuckled faintly at petite nation's excitement. "Ah…its mostly because there are too many countries trying to have a conversation with you and everyone was a bit noisy when discussing the global warming issue that Mr. America has brought up."

Maria Floredeliza smiles faintly at the brunette in front of her, temporarily forgetting about her errand and the London weather. _'He must be a good friend of Alfred's…'_

"Anyway, Ms. Maria. What are you doing outside in this weather? If you don't mind me asking?" Toris asks politely giving her a friendly smile.

"Ah! I was on the way to the building where the conference was held earlier." The petite southeast Asian nation motioned to the nearby building which was still a good three or four blocks away. Maria rubbed her head and a sheepish smile graced her mouth. " I forgot some of my belongings there and I was on my way to retrieve them …"

"Well…I'm on my way to the same building, would you like to go together?" The Lithuanian smiled kindly at Maria Liza who looked surprised. "I'm meeting a friend of mine there."

"A-are you sure, Mr. Lithuania? You wouldn't mind?"

"Yes and you can just call me Toris, alright?" Toris smiled and gestured at the pouring rain. "It doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon so I'll accompany you. Is that alright Ms. Maria?"

Philippines smiled brightly as she nodded and thanked the Lithuanian who merely opened his umbrella again and placed it above their heads to shelter them from the pelting rain. The Filipina looked up at the hot pink umbrella again as they started walking towards the conference building.

"Umm…so you like…pink?"

~*~*~HETALIA~*~*~

Feliks Łukasiewicz sat by the conference building's small but pleasant café which was nestled close to the lobby and the large windows. The blond man wore a frilled long sleeved shirt which some may dub to be over the top but what he considered to be kept scanning the people passing by the sidewalk as it continued to rain outside instead of paying attention to the delightful slice of Banoffee pie in front of him.

'_I totally understand why he's late since it's raining but like, making me wait for almost 20 minutes is just like, totally atrocious!'_ Again, bright green eyes scanned the nearby sidewalk quickly trying to spot his close and good friend who seemed to be running a bit later than usual. _'That's it! I'm like totally starting without him…'_ Feliks scowled as he raised the shiny fork to stab the poor pie in its flawless platter.

Suddenly, the doorman immediately opened the door for the two individuals who quickly entered the building to shelter from the heavy rain and the irritated Polish man heard a familiar accented voice.

"So far that's the heaviest rain I've experienced while in London." Toris spoke as he closed the hot pink umbrella which was still dripping with rainwater. "Now where is Feliks?"

The embodiment of Poland halted from stabbing the promising pie and looked up to see his friend Lithuania holding umbrella that he earlier asked his close friend to bring along in case of rain, which by the way seems to always loom over the country of England, and beside him was a familiar tanned young woman who seemed to be looking around the lobby earnestly while fixing her skirt. Feliks merely stared at the two countries until Toris finally spotted him and gave a small wave.

"Ah…" The Polish man gave a small wave back as he felt cold sweat forming on his back and on his hands as he watched his friend bring over the petite female over towards his table by the window. _'Toris brought a friend along. Calm down, Feliks. It's totally fine so like, don't freak out.'_ The blond mentally reassured himself repeatedly as he watched his best friend and the female stranger make their way towards his table by the window. _'Don't freak. Don't freak. Don't freak…think of pink ponies-!'_

"Feliks. Sorry for making you wait. It's pouring outside." The Lithuanian apologized as he rubbed the back of his head and gestured to the Southeast Asian nation who was standing an arm's length away and looking at the Pole with curiosity. "This is Ms. Maria Flordeliza…she represents the Philippines. I met her on the way here."

"…Oh?" The personification of Poland blinked a couple of times and looked at Liza who merely smiled in a friendly manner and extended her hand for a handshake which Feliks shyly returned.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Poland."

"Y-yes. It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Philippines." Feliks murmured as timidly.

"You may just call me 'Liza'. Ms. Philippines sounds a bit too formal…" The Filipina grinned at the blond man. "And I apologize for keeping Toris..."

"No, no. It's okay, Ms. Phil—I mean Liza." Feliks shook his head while lifting both hands in front of him as he glanced at his best friend who was trying to place the still wet pink umbrella against the wall without making a mess. He shyly gestured with one pale hand at the pie in front of him. "W-would you like to join us for a snack?"

"I would love to but I have to decline." Philippines replied with rueful smile. "I'm in a bit of a hurry right now. May another time?"

Feliks and Toris nodded simultaneouslyafter ensuring that the umbrella was safely leaning by the wall and smiled warmly at the female nation. "Are you going now, Maria Liza?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Liza." Toris shook Liza's hand while Feliks gave her a small wave.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Feliks spoke.

"You too, _po_!" The tanned female nation smiled as she walked away from the two men and made her way to the elevator which would take her upstairs.

After the Southeast Asian country disappeared behind the elevator doors, the country of Poland eyed his fellow country who was looking through the Café's menu before motioning to a nearby waitress to come and take his order.

"So…" The blonde started, reverting back to his usual as he stabbed into the banoffee pie that had been sitting in front of him for a while. "…you like, totally forgot about the coffee date, didn't you?"

"What?"The embodiment of Lithuania stiffened as he gave the blonde man from across him a look of disbelief. "Feliks, you just called me 45 minutes ago to come meet you for coffee and to bring _specifically_ the hot pink umbrella from your room…" Toris motioned to the umbrella which was leaning on the wall.

"Oh…Did I?" The personification of Poland blinked and huffed as he finishes his pie as the waitress came order to take his best friend's order.

"Hello, may I take your order?" The waitress brightly asks both men as she pulls out a small note pad from her apron.

"I would like an Irish Coffee please and some mince pies…" Lithuania smiled as he looked up from his menu which suddenly slipped out of his hands and found itself in his friend's grasp causing him to sigh.

"I want another Café Latte and a slice of Rhubard and Banana Charlotte…" Poland quickly scanned the menu once again and handed it to the waitress who merely nodded and gathered the blonde man's plate and empty cup of coffee before leaving. "So I was think of going shopping at—"

"…Mm…" with that, Toris Lorinaitis was unable to register anything what the Pole said as he looked outside, admiring the rain forming a trail of water against the window's glass. His gaze was catching two familiar figures in the rain making its way to the hotel's entrance.

"—taking someone else's documents, _fratello stupido_!" the tanned, brunette man with the odd hair curl yelled at his younger brother in an Italian accent as they swiftly walked towards the elevator. "I don't know how you managed—"

"I'm sorry, _fratello_!" The younger but fairer twin apologized as he followed his brother to the elevator shaft. "I didn't mean to! I just picked it up and—"

"You didn't bother looking at it did, you _fratello_?_" _The older of the twins growled as he pressed the button causing the elevator doors to close promptly.

"Toris, are you alright?." The brunette blinked and turned to the Feliks who was merely rolling his eyes before sipping his latte which the waitress had placed on the table and now serving his order. "Those two are like, always so totally loud…"

'…_Look who's talking…'_ Toris mentally added as he lifted the porcelain cup to his lips. "I guess…"

"Excuse me." Poland caught the waitress' attention as she was about to leave and points to Toris who was about to sip his coffee. "Place everything on his tab."

"Wait! What?!" The brunette stared at the retreating back of the waitress and then to the pale blond sitting from across him who was sporting a smug smile with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Feliks-!"

"You're still late either way…" The personification of Poland piped happily as he took a slice of hispie as he winked at his best friend . "…and you totally weren't listening to what I was saying..."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

"Ah! Doon!' ~ "Oh! There!"

'…_Ano ba yun?' ~ '…What is that?'_

'_Ang ganda! Marahil ito ay nagkakahalaga ngi lang libo…' ~'Its so beautiful/pretty! It probably costs thousands!"_

'_..Haa…Hindi ko naman kinakailangan ng iyan. Mas gugustuhin kong gastusin ang pera na iyan para sa iba't ibang bagay…' ~ 'I don't really need that, I would rather want to spend my money on other things.'_

'_Sino ba to?' ~'who is this?'_

"_Salamat po…' ~ 'who is this…'_

"…fratello stupido!" ~ "…stupid brother!"

"…fratello…" ~ "…brother…"

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that!|And please be patient, if the character you want won't be appearing in the next chapter, rest assured they will appea rin the future. I hope to receive more reviews to further my stories and hopefully create a better story line. Reviews are greatly appreciated. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
